Cuando el amor duele, que podrias hacer?
by grilpower456
Summary: El regreso a Narnia es lo que desearon y se les consedio, pero que pasa al regreso y para que los quiere Aslan, pero lo mas importante muchas cosas han cambiado y la mas afectada sera Susan...
1. El reencuentro tiene muchas caras

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Parejas: **Voy a mencionar que, claro me baso en la ultima película de Narnia ósea la del Príncipe Caspian.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** La razón más grande es que desde hace mucho tengo una idea desde que vi la película y se me vino a la mente, es el único fic que escribiré de Narnia. Otra cosa ya había subido este capitulo pero lo quité porque me hacían falta muchas cosas y pues detallar otras asi que mil disculpas, tiene un poco mas de pistas para los siguientes capitulos, por lo que me tardare un poquito mas en terminar todo pero se los aseguro que será antes de que termine el mes, espero…

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL RENCUENTO TIENE MUCHAS REACCIONES**

Un día muy feliz, salimos de vacaciones, que iremos hacer en todo el receso de escuela, ya se nada, solo sentarnos a esperar que papá llame o de un respiro de vida diciéndonos que esta bien, con esta guerra no sabemos que pasara… no lo se…, aquí estamos en la sala un poco desordenada un montón de libros en la mesita de centro, los sillones rojos un poco manchados a causa del café que se derrama a mi madre cada vez que se pone a escuchar radio para ver si hay novedades de la guerra, camino hacia la ventana tropezando con un pequeño caballo de ajedrez de oro, lo recojo para ponerlo en el primer lugar que este desocupado, al llegar veo por la ventana un poco rota a causa de un balón que se estrello, a mis hermanos menores, están jugando, hace mucho que no veía feliz a Lucy y a Edmund, en cambio Peter como siempre metido en sus libros, espero que se le pase la tentación de enlistarse e irse como papá… lo veo con tristeza, me dirijo a sentarme en un sillón recordando viejos tiempos que se jamás regresaran, estar en un país que nunca existió o simplemente fue una ilusión, se deja caer una pequeña lagrima que lleva mucho mas que simple tristeza.

De repente se siente el ambiente diferente algo como magia, es un sueño o que pasa en eso grito - ¡Pero que es esto, siento que me están jalando de alguna parte!...

-¡Susan donde esta Lucy y Ed… desaparecieron de la nadaaaaaaaa…!- dice Peter desapareciendo al instante como un pequeño relámpago

Al voltear busco a mis hermanos menores pero no los veo, de repente me invade una sensación de miedo y paz.

- ¡Pero que pasa Peter… donde estas, que paso!- trato de gritar pero solo se me escapa un especie de murmullo.

Siento que voy en una especie de torbellino, siento que caigo lentamente a un suave pasto, no quiero abrir los ojos, pero siento un pequeño empujón y no me queda mas que abrir los ojos y lo primero que veo es a un fauno pequeño con apariencia algo joven, con un pergamino en la mano.

–Bienvenidos Reyes y Reinas de antaño, Aslan los espera. -nos dice haciendo una reverencia.

Caminamos hacia ese castillo Cair Paravel, con sus enormes puertas y sus torres hermosas, con cristal en su interior, vamos por un pasillo en el cual esta lleno de pinturas antiguas, se muestra la historia de Narnia un cuento de hadas que jamás se imaginarían las personas normales, seguimos caminando, mis hermanos van emocionados, Lucy un poco seria y triste pero a la vez feliz y yo… no se cual es mi sentir porque tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados… por fin entramos a una sala que no conocimos a lo mejor es nuevo o yo no recuerdo, llena de estantes de libros antiguos, con un libro muy grande al centro, es enorme, paredes de piedra talladas en un pulcro trabajo, una gran ventana que deja ver al gran león, con su mirada triste y tierna.

-¿Aslan?- pregunta Peter

-Si Rey Peter bienvenidos de nuevo a Cair Paravel, de nuevo su casa…- dice con gran delicadeza el león y al parecer no miente y mientras todos salimos de nuestra quietud y de los sueños vuelve a hablar – bueno bienvenido de nuevo, por ahora no les puedo decir mucho mañana hablamos con más calma, en este momento quiero que se alisten, porque… si querido Rey Edmund no es un sueño y tus hermanos están contigo… pero primero vallan a sus respectivas habitaciones y cámbiense de ropa, irán a un baile real. Con quien querida Susan con el Rey Caspian en Beruna, no pongan esa cara, él les explicara cual fue la razón para no vivir aquí, bueno Reyes pónganse cómodos que en unos minutos tienen que estar haya… cuídense y diviértanse, créanme hay muchas sorpresas - y como un relámpago desapareció.

De repente el mismo fauno nos muestra un camino ya conocido que llega al la sala de estar donde están estatuas de los reyes que han pasado por Narnia.

– Las recamaras son las mismas como las dejaron hace miles de años, pueden pasar a cambiarse si se les ofrece algo solamente me mandan llamar por favor soy su consejero y guía Rick – nos dice con gran delicadeza haciendo una reverencia.

Todos nos miramos, era como si estuviéramos viviendo un sueño pero era real, de repente recordé muchas cosas, pero una en especial.

– Que pues empecemos a ponernos guapos para la gran fiesta de bienvenida o no Ed… -Peter hablo con un tono risueño y alegre

– Bueno pues yo me siento en casa así que vamos a la habitación y que este galán ahora no se le escapa nadie jajajaj- dice Edmund muy alegre y entusiasta en eso todos reímos

- Pues si y es mejor darnos prisa.- saliendo mis dos hermanos bailando y cantando directo a sus habitaciones.

Solo quedamos Lucy y yo en la sala de estar, mi hermana pequeña solo me ve con preocupación, salimos de hay dirigiéndonos hacia un pequeño pasillo que se dirige a las habitaciones, vamos en silencio viendo como reconstruyeron el castillo de una forma increíble. Llegamos primero a mi habitación esta como la deje la "última vez" que estuve aquí, con su gran espacio, en el centro un cama vestida en blanco, los cojines, almoadas, una cabecera blanca con un gran león al centro, pero todo sigue aquí el espejo con su marco de oro teniendo marcados un cuerno y un arco con flechas haciendo saber que es mi habitación voy directo al armario donde están todos los vestidos hermosos, saco uno, el mas hermoso y bello azul como el mar, el cuerpo del vestido está elaborado en raso opaco, la blusa inicia con un escote en forma de corazón con drapeado en el busto, que se prolonga en dos tirantes, uno abierto y el otro torcido. El tronco y cadera están adornados con delgadísimos beses en color azul tenue que llevan rocaille bordado en ambas orillas, la falda está trabajada en seis grandes piezas de chiffón que inician con un drapeado y caen para formar el ruedo, el escote en la espalda se prolonga casi hasta la cintura y la falda lleva el mismo trabajo que el que aparece al frente, con el ruedo más largo formando una pequeña cauda, me sienta perfecto_. _Nos disponemos a vestirnos, pero el ambiente se pone tenso ya que Lucy empieza a hablar de algo que yo he estado desviando los últimos 3 meses hasta hoy.

-¿Cómo crees que se vera Caspian, cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Me imagino que como unos 3 o 4 años verdad Su –me pregunta Lucy animadamente probándose un vestido color verde seco.

-No lo se Lu, no lo se –digo secamente,

– Solo es una pregunta, que a ti te moleste que hable de lo que paso con él y que no te podías quedar en aquel tiempo, pero tienes una oportunidad más y de verdad espero que la aproveches, porque estoy realmente arta que no quieras tomar el tema en serio… que cada vez que cualquiera quiere hablar del tema tu o te vas o cambias por algo que ni siquiera tu sabes como explicar, pero sabes me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos mas al rato si… - dice muy enojada

Se va lo mas enojada y se mete a su habitación, me deja estupefacta con su reacción y yo solo pienso no se como valla a reaccionar Caspian después de no se cuanto tiempo que ha pasado aquí.

_Mientras tanto en el Catillo telmarino_

-Moscatrufas rápido ya van a llegar los Reyes- dice desesperado el Rey Caspian en las puertas de aquel castillo hermoso donde el nació.

-No se preocupe mi señor en un momento estaremos listos, Madame Caroline como esta? Espero que bien- saluda a la esposa del Rey, esto desde hace unos meses, después de que él la rescatará de los rebeldes que no creían en las palabras de Caspian

-Bien, espero que los Reyes Antiguos estén cómodos y esperándolos con ansias, quien dices que viene mi amor- dice la nueva Reina.

-Solo dos… _(Solo dos)_… querida el rey Edmund y la Reina Lucy… bueno voy a vestirme me despido, Moscatrufas vienes por favor- se despide con un beso y se va.

Ese beso significa mucho mas porque el sigue queriendo a una Reina, que jamás volvería…

_**Y a la llegada…**_

Se abren la puertas del catillo, primero tienen que pasar un puente, el que el Rey Peter paso cuando fue la emboscada que casi les cuesta la vida, después se abren unas puertas de madera, llegando al patio sin bajar del castillo, los informantes del Rey llegan a recibirlos, ante esa majestuosidad y cuatro corceles llegan, uno con cada rey a lo lejos un rey que queda perplejo con lo que acaba de ver… 4 corceles… 4 y en uno de ellos, ella pero porque… que jugadas del destino…

Me siento viva, lo veo de nuevo en aquel balcón en el cual Miraz ordeno que nos mataran aquel horrible día pero en ese momento mi corazón recuerda ese dulce y tan sencillo beso, despertando un millón de sentimientos.

Llegan a la puerta escoltados por su consejero el fauno Rick, en ese momento el Rey y sus súbditos salen a recibirlos todos anonados de dos reyes más que venían, no saben que reacción dar, es un milagro porque Aslan dijo que jamás regresarían.

-Bienvenidos Reyes y Reinas que sorpresa…- saluda muy cordial el Rey.

Caspian esta vestido con un traje negro que hace que su presencia se haga mas clara, pero sus ojos solo están centrados en la Reina "la benévola"

- Es algo muy bueno que estén ¡todos! Quiero…-

En eso sale una mujer hermosa, una joven refinada, pelo rizado castaño, ojos claros al igual que su tez, alta pero no para estar mas que el Rey, era realmente hermosa, usando un vestido color negro al igual que el Rey, largo y con escote en v, sin espalda, pero a la vez muy elegante, pero algo tenia en sus ojos que parecía que tenia muchos secretos que se escondían detrás de esa belleza.

–!Que no solo vendrían dos¡, es lo que dijo mi marido, pero no importa el castillo es demasiado grande y todos cabemos, aunque no mas que Cair Paravel, pasen los acompaño… vienes mi amor… -diciendo muy cortés y caminando hacia él y le da un beso.

Todos quedamos extrañados y ella al ver nuestra expresión dice algo exaltada –pero como soy descuidada, soy la Reina Caroline esposa del Rey Caspian

En ese momento todos voltean a verme preocupados, presintiendo que su hermana que en su rostro se ve calmado, pero en su mirada parece que quiere estallar en llanto, un momento que el tiempo detuvo, que no se como explicar, siento un pinchazo en mi corazón siento que me quema pero trato de estar lo mas normal posible, Edmund me toma la manodandome palabras de aliento.

–Se que estarás bien – dice casi murmurando como si yo no escuchara

Mis hermanos siguen a la comitiva hacia el resiento donde se celebrara la fiesta, yo en cambio me quedo paralizada, pero un pequeño empujón de mi hermano mayor me hace caminar, entramos y se ve que será en la sala enorme que esta adornada colores oro y plata, donde alcanzo a percibir que están nuestras armas, el arco, las espadas, la daga, al voltear veo que Caspian aun me esta observando.

-Vienes querido- dice Caroline, en tono seductor algo fuerte para que todos escuchen.

El Rey solo tiene ojos para una persona y sale disparado hacia donde van los reyes dicendolé a su esposa –No mi vida en un segundo voy, tengo que ver algo ahorita te alcanzo.

Mientras tanto Caroline tiene tiempo en decirle a su gran aliado un hombre que da miedo, un hombre de estatura mediana, cabello azabache, ojos azules, algo fornido, le dice al oído a su mano derecha sin que los reyes se den cuenta –_ya sabes que hacer, mis planes no pueden caerse._

Salí de aquella sala en donde Caspian se desapareció, lo buscaba pero no encontraba para lo que Lucy me descubrio

–Porque no sales a tomar un poco de aire, te hará bien, estas muy tensa , mas tarde platicamos – me dijo con voz preocupada.

Sin mas le hice caso al comentario, la verdad es que sentía ganas de tomar mi arco y dar de tiros a todos o simple escaparme regresando a Cair Paravel y llorar hasta que no pudiera más y no sabia porque, llegue a un balcón el cual daba hacia una vista hermosa del bosque como una pintura, en ese momento sentí que alguien estaba a mi lado.

Cuando Caspian se acerco al balcón donde me encontro y empezó a decirme si verme a los ojos, estaba algo furioso.

–Es que… yo pensé ya han pasado 3 años y…- lo calle sin que me pudiera decir mas cosas

–No te preocupes no me afecta, sabia que esto podría pasar, me permites – dije molesta, ya que me sentia mal.

Al pasar su lado choque con su mano y sentí su calor pero no hice mas que disimularlo. La tarde se turbo gris y las dos miradas se distanciaron.

De regreso a la fiesta me extravié por un pasillo que pensé que llegaría pronto al salón pero no estaba muy obscuro en esa parte del castillo, donde veo a un caballero, imaginado que es de la guardia real, solo paso saludándolo esperando encontrar la fiesta, pero no es así, en ese momento siento que alguien me observa, apresuro el paso pero de repente, el caballero que vi en otro pasillo me tapa el paso, doy la vuelta pero alguien me tapa la boca para que grite y el mano derecha de Caroline, tiene una botellita rara color amarillo, con una especie de jeringa me inyecta algo, que poco a poco voy perdiendo la vista y el sentido.

_Pasan unas cuantas horas…_

¡Donde estoy!… pero no puedo hablar, de repente siento que en mi abdomen del lado izquierdo me duele, es un dolor muy punzante… me quiero mover pero no puedo… al ver y enfocar bien, me llevo una gran sorpresa…

-Ca..aa..roline, pero ¿por que?- trate de hablar

–No se la verdad, porque eres un estorbo tus hermanos y tú, bueno mas tu que ellos y me hacen que se retrasen mis planes de volver a ver a Narnia bajo mi poder y esclavizar a todos, ¡a todos!, -me toma la barbilla al fuerte y me hace la vea, tiene la mirada de odio, me suelta y vuelve a hablar –te duele, ¡Ay pobrecita! (se acerca y veo que tengo una flecha incrustada en el abdomen, pero como estoy amarrada de manos y pies, no puedo quitarla, pero ella si, en ese momento siento que me desmallo y veo correr sangre) –has oído una historia del principio de Narnia, me imagino que si porque eres una "reina de antaño" o no, no eres tan vieja, bueno, no, no intentes hablar estas algo sedada y no creo que puedas, bueno sigo, hubo o existió una bruja que era mas grande que Aslan, pero, pero hubo algo que hizo que la mataran y jamás regresará, bueno el tema es que ella hizo una sustancia que consistía en tener un hechizo para separar a algunas personas, pero nadie entendia que lo que hacia ella era magnifico, hacia magia que ni Aslan conoce, tal que yo la descubrí y me entere e investigue que sirve para separar a enamorados, y sabes estas de suerte eres la primera en que lo pruebo, esto lo tenia para la primera que se le acercara a mi "esposo", pero sabes me case con el para tener a esta tierra, pero llegaron ustedes y ya mis planes cambian, pero también te quería conocer, sabes Caspian se va a olvidar de ti y tu vas a sufrir, sabes que es lo que te hice algo sencillo en alguna flecha se pone un poquito de veneno, se puede hacer cuando estas consiente, pero yo fui algo compasiva y te sede, bueno después se hiere al enemigo, en tu caso tienes una maldición que se que aun te gusta Caspian y se que con esto vas a sentir el amor que sentiste o que tenias escondido, cada vez que hagas intentos de amar o que el te dañe, específicamente que te rompa el corazón como ya lo ha hecho, posiblemente te arda, te duela un dolor que es imposible de soportar y espero que no digas a nadie especialmente a tus hermanos y mucho menos a mi "esposo" posiblemente sangraras y como no hay remedio pues jamás alguien a sobrevivido y pues también quiero saber que tan fuerte eres.

Se limpio las manos, se vio en un espejo, para arreglarse, subio las escaleras.

–Suéltenla y ya sabes que no decir querida Susan.- dijo antes de salir.

Me soltaron, estaba tan débil que sentía que el piso se movia, un tipo alto y rubio, dio un pañuelo, todos salieron dejándome sola, en una especie de calabozo, me trate de levantar y me sentí completamente mal, me vi en el espejo, tenia un pequeño rasguño en el ojo derecho, estaba demasiado palida, en eso sentí el mas feroz de los dolores que había sentido, se me nublo la vista, me hizo que volviera a caer, mi mano estaba donde estaba la herida apretándola de manera que casi hundia mis uñas, tome el pañuelo y una pequeña navaja que alcance, rompí un poco el vestido y vi que tenia un diminuta herida como de 5 cm., me puse el pañuelo como una especie de parche y subí las escaleras al salir de esa cosa me encontré con una escena que jamás quería ver, no se que me pasaba me sentía completamente débil, solo salí corriendo, pero mi cuerpo ya no pudo más y caí de rodillas, pero no se de donde saque fuerza y corrí con la mano en la herida, vi mi mano y vi ese liquido rojo sangre, cuando iba corriendo me tope con mi hermana Lucy, no le hice caso seguí corriendo, llegue a las caballerizas y monte al primer caballo que vi, era el de Peter, salí del castillo y esta ocasión mi cuerpo ya no pudo y solo vi las puertas de Cair Paravel y…

* * *

Bueno espero que este bien y dejen sus reviews porfis

epero que les guste, tiene mucho drama

pero espero haacerlo mejor en el siguiente que pasara con la Reina Susan

la salvaran o simplemente aqui terminara la historia

los siguientes capitulos estaran un poco o mucho mas intensos

bueno espero sus comentarios


	2. La mision

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** La razón más grande es que desde hace mucho tengo una idea desde que vi la película y se me vino a la mente, es el único fic que escribiré de Narnia.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA MISION **

A lo lejos se veía que un caballo venia demasiado rápido, los guardias de la torre norte de Cair Paravel avisaron a los guardias de la puerta principal que se avecinaba el caballo del Rey Peter, se apresuraron a salir porque al acercarse mas, vieron que quien venia cabalgando era la Reina Susan, el caballo llego directamente a las puertas principales, un centauro que estaba de guardia vio la terrible escena que se presentaba, en eso la Reina bajo del caballo, camino unos pasos y cayo a sus pies, sin pensarlo la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo hacia la habitación.

–Ve a Beruna lo mas rápido que puedas y diles a los reyes pero sin que se enteren los demás invitados, esto es serio – dio la orden a uno de los mensajeros hipogrfos.

cuando llego a la habitación, las mucamas rápidamente quitaron las sabanas para pusieran a la reina el centauro la puso con mucha delicadeza, el se hizo a un lado para que las mucamas le quitaran el vestido y la vistieran con su pijama, el vestido estaba lleno completamente de sangre, el centauro solo les dio ordenes de que limpiaran la herida y pusieran fomentos de agua fría en la frente de la reina ya que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

_Flashback _

_Era un lujoso salón ya no lo recordaban así o seria que cuando atacaron era de noche, Peter admiraba las columnas bañadas en oro, el piso de un mármol hermoso con un centro pintado con pinturas antiguas y el techo lleno de imágenes acerca de la historia de Narnia, pero lo que deseaba era que le regresaran su espada que estaba en una especie de vitrina anti robos, cuando en eso llega su hermana menor alterada y le dice:_

_¿Qué pasa Lu?- dice Peter _

_-Vámonos al palacio es urgente presiento algo y a parte Susan no aparece, desde que la vi corriendo por el pasillo muy apurada -dice angustiada la hermana menor de los Pevensie _

_-No creo que le haya pasado nada Lu, ahorita aparece, ha de andar visitando el museo del castillo- dice Peter muy divertido –mira y otra no hay que preocuparnos Caspian que seria nuestro mayor problema, esta "felizmente casado", mira a Edmund esta ligando con aquella doncella y si me disculpas… -dice con tono seductor. _

_–Necesitamos irnos ya, Susan esta gravemente herida, pero no te lo podía decir directamente, pero no me diste otra alternativa – __Lucy lo detiene diciéndole P__eter solo escucha incrédulo. _

_ –¿Pero como? -__preguntando_

_ –Me lo dijo un mensajero de Cair Paravel, vámonos ya! –__Lucy lo veo __diciéndole __algo molesta  
_

_En ese momento Peter ve al mensajero por una ventana y rápidamente va y jala a su hermano diciéndole en susurro, los tres hermanos se dirigen a las caballerizas, pero se topan con Caspian y su esposa Caroline._

_-A donde van, todavía no viene la mejor parte –dice Caroline extrañada, tomando del brazo a su marido. _

_–Caspian puedes prestarnos un minuto al Profr. Cornelius por favor, necesitamos llevarlo a palacio para que nos explique algo… acerca del castillo –__Peter dice dirigiéndose algo nervioso. _

_–Claro no hay problemas ahorita le digo que se dirija al castillo… no hay problema - __dice el rey y su esposa se quedan extrañados._

_–Bueno Caspian gusto en saludarte pero tenemos que irnos, - se despiden los reyes cortésmente y salen sin mas explicaciones disparados por sus caballos._

_Al llegar al castillo entran sin mas que explicaciones dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana llegando ven una escena muy fea pero todos quieren entrar rápido a ver que paso, pero el centauro los detiene _

_ –No mis majestades, la reina esta completamente mal y débil, ha perdido mucha sangre y no sabemos que pasara –diciendo con voz melancolica  
_

_ –Susan... por favor resiste, se que estarás bien… por favor Su… yo se que eres fuerte – __Lucy entra sin que la detengan dirigiéndose a su hermana, le toma la mano y dice con voz entrecortada a causa del llanto __y le da un beso en la frente acostándose a lado de ella. _

_Sus hermanos se ponen alrededor de la cama, viendo la escena tan tierna y triste con sus hermanas, una apunto de morir. Cada hermano Pevensie pensando, Peter "mi hermana, no puede estar pasando esto", Edmund "yo se que podrá salir a delante, pero el invesil que le haya hecho esto lo va a pagar", Lucy "Aslan, por favor se que me escuchas, se el héroe de mi hermana"._

_El profesor llega en minutos, cuando se da cuenta de la escena dramática lo primero que hace sin preguntar es revisar a la Reina  
_

_-¡Oh! Esto es grave, es una herida mágica que contiene un gran y poderoso maleficio, por lo que se esto no se había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, es una historia algo larga ya que cuando Aslan creo a Narnia fue algo maravilloso, pero todo lo bueno también hay algo malo, existió una bruja que fue en poder un poco mayor que Aslan, no se asombren pero creo que es verdad, la cual tenia una formula que hacia que el amor se convirtiera en sufrimiento de una manera trágica, en ella se ponía en un objeto punzante y se trataba de herir a la victima, era raro que alguien sobreviviera y quien haya hecho esto a su majestad es por que sabia de su regreso y sabia lo que paso con mi Rey Caspian, bueno pero lo bueno es que no fue muy profunda la herida, no se espanten, miren esto no tiene remedio o por lo que se no conozco alguno, pero se que se encontrara alguna, nada es imposible, otra cosa, la formula que Aslan le regalo a la Reina Lucy no creo que servirá de mucho, pero con una gota diluida en agua posiblemente le den fuerzas, por hoy esta estabilizada, el dolor que le produzca solo, denle esta poción es para el dolor pero no creo que le haga nada, mañana que despierte o mas tarde déjenla descansar, esta muy débil. -__dice preocupado_

_Profesor por favor no le diga nada a Caspian, es un secreto, dígale que vino y nos ayudo con la falsa historia que le contamos, por favor… -dice Peter al profesor_

_No se preocupen, esto quedara en secreto no se preocupen, aunque le tenga que mentirle a mi Rey, me despido cualquier cosa me mandan llamar –despidiéndose y haciendo un juramento a sus majestades._

_Flashback finalizado_

Ya han pasado 5 horas y la reina no ha tenido reacción de despertar, los 3 hermanos no se han separado de ella, en eso la mas pequeña se separa de su hermana y grita emocionada.

Ya esta despertando Peter, Edmund- dice Lucy

Peter se mueve y llega a la cama le toma la mano, le recoge suavemente un pedazo de cabello que cayo a su cara, y le dice con voz dulce al ver el movimiento que quiere hacer –tranquila, todo esta bien, descansa –pero la reina no puede hablar, sus ojos azules solo lo miran y trata de decir –m… me… ayyyyyyy duele –grita y todos se preocupan.

La noche llega rápido, Lucy decide quedarse a cuidar a su hermana, pero en ese momento ella se dispone a ir a cambiar de ropa para dormir a su habitación, sus hermanos están en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero nadie toma en cuenta que en ese momento Susan esta pensando en Caspian y le da un fuerte dolor la pasa mal pero no le dice a sus hermanos, escucha que entran a su habitación es su pequeña hermana y trata de no hacer un gesto que preocupe a Lucy, solo llora en silencio tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Es de día y todos llegan a la habitación pero no encuentran a nadie y se espantan, corren por todo el castillo y la encuentran en la sala.

-¡Susan pero que te pasa! Sabes que estas débil, como llegaste aquí –dice Peter entre molesto y asustado

-Caminando Pit, no te preocupes ya estoy bien –digo mintiendo ya que llegue hasta hay con dificultad y en este instante me duele mucho, pero para ya no ver a mis hermanos preocupados les digo una pequeña mentira.

-¿Segura? Ya no te duele mucho ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?, porque te observe muy inquieta –le dice muy dulce Lucy

-Bien, solo tenia algo de dolor, pero nada grave –digo lo mas normal posible,

Pero en verdad no puedo soportar el dolor, lo único que quiero es irme a la habitación y estar acostada, mi cuerpo me juega sucio y se debilita mas, salgo corriendo a donde se supone que es el baño y vomito, me siento muy mal, mis hermanos entran corriendo tras de mi, Edmund me ayuda a levantarme, pero al ver su expresión no solo están preocupados sino enojados, por la mentira que conté al decir que me sentía bien, llegamos a la sala, me siento en un sillón largo, color dorado, Lucy se sienta a mi lado,

–En que demonios estabas pensando, al venir hasta aquí, nosotros estamos muy preocupados por ti, mírate, apenas puedes estar de pie, estuviste a punto de morir y no te tienes un poquito de razonamiento de quedar un momento mas y tratar de descansar, tienes una maldición que no sabemos como te vamos a ayudar, por el maldito amor que sientes por Caspian, ya supéralo… - Peter dice muy molesto casi gritando.

Al acabar de decir esto me sentí furiosa, no solo por lo que había dicho si no porque era verdad, Lucy al instante me defendió

–Peter que no estas viendo como esta, déjala, ten en cuenta que todo esto no sabemos porque paso…

Solo me volteo y siento que mi cara esta mojada por las lagrimas que derrame, me trato de ir pero en eso llega Rick el fauno diciendo que el gran león Aslan nos espera en el cuarto donde nos recibió y ya no puedo hacer nada, solo escucho a mi hermano Peter diciendo que no le diremos nada al león, que esto lo tenemos que resolver de otra forma, me limpio las lagrimas y trato de ser lo mas normal, pero la herida no me deja, pero de todas formas tomo fuerzas y camino hacia donde se encuentra el gran león.

-Buen día queridos Reyes, espero que hayan amanecido de la mejor forma, porque hoy será un día que cambiara su vida, vengo a encomendarles una misión, no pongan esas caras, pero antes necesito saber, están dispuestos a estar aquí (todos respondemos positivamente extrañados de la pregunta), porque si hacen lo que digo se pueden quedar aquí hasta que ustedes decidan, la cuestión es mis queridos reyes, que tendrán que pasar por unas pruebas de vida algo difíciles, se preguntaran porque, porque el destino dice así y hay que respetarlo, dependiendo de cómo se manejen, ustedes serán los reyes junto con el Rey Capian y su esposa la Reina Caroline, ustedes tienen que ser un equipo, tienen que trabajar juntos, porque si no podrán tener consecuencias muy graves, el camino es algo difícil, ya que el libro dice que solo debe existir un rey o cuatro, _(de repente el enorme libro se abre y el león empieza a leer una pagina en un antiguo lenguaje) _"para que exista mas de un rey, se deberán tener las 3 partes del conjuro que se perdió cuando la bruja blanca se apodero de Narnia, las perdió por su falta de amor, lealtad, respeto y honradez hacia estas tierras, encontradas al unirlas se revertirá el hechizo y pueden existir los reyes de antaño junto con el nuevo rey, gobernando nuestro querido reino." –el libro se cerro teniendo en su portada tres huecos que pertenecían a las piezas faltantes, por ultimo Aslan se dirigió a mi la Reina benévola y dijo – un maleficio solo la mente lo tiene, pero un amor siempre se tiene en el corazón, se que lo lograras, ¡ah! Y otra cosa solo tienen 72 horas para poder llegar a recoger la última pieza.

La primera pieza se encuentra en las montañas de la desilusión, aquí esta el mapa, esta en un idioma que se podrán leer, se lo dejo al Rey Peter, se preguntaran porque no los puedo acompañar, pero es un viaje que solo ustedes pueden hacer, se que al final tomaran la mejor decisión para ustedes. –sin mas salió

Todos nos quedamos anonadados y pensando.

– Que esperan vamos alisten los caballos y algo de comida, hay que poner en practica lo que hemos leído – dice Peter muy seguro

Lucy y Edmund lo miraron de lo mas extraño.

–Cuando te dijimos que si iríamos a ese dichoso viaje, que no sabemos que peligros hay y Susan en estas condiciones no puede viajar… - dice Edmund muy enojado

-¡Tu, me dices esto ya que tu tienes la posibilidad de volver no se cuando y yo no, sabes si ustedes no quieren ir, no me importa… -Peter se voltea enojado gritando

– Peter tiene razón… yo tampoco podre volver, así que yo si estoy dispuesta a ir… -yo me siento verdaderamente mal con lo que sucede y les digo con algo de dificultad

Lucy me mira con incredulidad ya que siempre soy la mas razonable diciéndome –pero, pero… que te pasa! Ya te viste como estas… - pero la calle diciendo – que esperamos vamos a prepararnos.

Salimos del cuarto, para disponernos a viajar en algo que no conocemos.

_**Por mientras en Beruna**_

En una habitación muy grande donde, dos esposos estaban distanciados a causa de un mensaje recibido por su querido Profesor Cornelius.

_Flashback_

_-Profesor, ya esta aquí de regreso, le pasa algo?, que le hicieron los reyes, de seguro fue Peter –dice Caspian al Profesor Cornelius que acaba de llegar._

_No mi Rey, es algo que no debería contarle pero, es mi deber informarle que la Reina Susan –dice muy nervioso, -la reina esta gravemente herida por una maldición antigua, de hecho no hay contra maleficio que pueda sanar, pero mi rey esto es confidencial y no quiero que se lo diga a nadie, mucho menos a su esposa por favor, es por su bien, haga lo que le pido. –se marcho sin decir mas_

_Caspian se quedo extrañado y algo confundido camino hacia su habitación donde se encontraba su esposa._

_Fin flashback_

-Caspian mi amor, ¿que te pasa? –dice muy cariñosamente Caroline llegándose a sentar en la silla de piedra que estaba en la habitación principal.

-Nada y por favor déjame solo…- dijo Caspian algo alterado pensando en aquel comentario.

-Ese "nada", suena muy melancólico, ya que tus "queridos amigos" no se quedaron a la cena y no pudiste ver a tu amada y adorada Susan, que le ves a ella que yo no tenga… mmmmmmmm…. A caso ustedes dos ya… -pero en eso Caspian se levanta y casi le da una cachetada, por lo que Caroline se queda espantada diciendo –eso significa que tu la sigues amando, yo tenia razón, pero todos decidieron que no, ya olvídate de ella, sabes que Aslan los mando a una misión muy peligrosa, con la cual podrán ser los reyes de Narnia una vez mas y que a ti te destierren…

Antes de que terminara Caspian envió una paloma mensajera a sus soldados diciéndoles que partirían rápido

–Me voy a ayudar donde me necesitan y sabes regresando no te quiero ver en el castillo, no se que me paso al querer casarme contigo…

-No te preocupes mi amor, si es lo que quieres para regresar con Susan, quiero decirte que ella no te volverá a molestar, ya me encargue de ella… -le dice su esposa acercándose más y apunto de darle un beso, él se queda estupefacto y la avienta

-¡Así que tu fuiste quien le hiso el maleficio, tu! ¡pero en que te molestaba! -le grita

-No te exaltes mi amor, pero sabes que si te entrometes tus queridos amigos, la van a pasar muy mal, pero alguien que tu quieres, tu amada y querida Reina Susan será la que pague las consecuencias –le da un beso y se despide.

– Ya esta su caballo listo junto con su ejercito –llega Moscatrufas diciendo

Caspian se limpia las lagrimas y solo dice –lo antes mejor –saliendo rápido, pero lo que no sabe es que en el ejercito hay un impostor llamado Mark

_**En tanto en Cair Paravel**_

-Susan nos vamos – dice Edmund enojado con su hermana, ya que a decisión de ella tenían que partir en una misión que posiblemente no regresaran.

-Ya voy no te desesperes –digo dulcemente, pero en ese momento me llega un dolor en la herida, pero lo soporto, temiendo que mis pequeños hermanos se den cuenta y me digan que siempre no.

Salimos y nos dirigimos hacía el Norte colinas abajo buscando la realidad y el regalo de quedarnos en "casa", ¿pero seré capas de soportar verlo con otra?...

* * *

Holas de nuevo yo difrutenlo

me encantarian sus reviews...


	3. Arrepentimiento y perdida

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Ayyyyyyy…. Que gacho ya dos capítulos más y termino jajaja este espero que les guste y no este demasiado raro.**

**Razones y recomendaciones:** La razón más grande es que desde hace mucho tengo una idea desde que vi la película y se me vino a la mente, es el único fic que escribiré de Narnia.

**Gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios, voy a tomar en cuenta algunos consejos que me acaban de dar, pero tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fanfiction de esta forma y se me a hecho un poco difícil y pues tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3**

**ARREPENTIMIENTO Y PÉRDIDA**

Llevamos cabalgando casi medio día sin descansar, al parecer Peter tiene ganas de quedarse yo ya lo estoy pensando, de repente me llega a la mente aquella sorpresa que me lleve al salir del sótano donde me estaban torturando…

_Flashback (CAPITULO 1, al salir Susan del sótano)_

_Subí las escaleras y me encontré con una escena que jamás quería ver… ahí estaba él, Caspian recargado en una columna viéndome de manera tierna y preocupada al ver como tenia la mano en el abdomen, se acerca, preocupado. _

–_¿Te sientes bien? estas muy pálida, Susan puedes decirme, ¿Qué pasa? – su voz es de preocupación, me toma suavemente la cara, veo sus ojos tan hermosos como siempre, me trato de reponer, pero en eso llega la persona que me acababa de hacer un daño terrible, Caroline._

–_Querido, tus súbditos te están buscando– dice la "esposa" del Rey, pero al verme se acerca mas a Caspian diciendo muy sutilmente –mi amor, verdad que me amas, díselo a la Reina… -terminado de decir esto los ojos de Caspian ya no estaban sobre los míos sino de aquella arpía y se iban a dar el beso que me destruyo en aquel momento, lo que me hizo comprender que él ya no era mío…_

_Fin flashback_

No me di cuenta que estábamos cerca de una caverna, que según Peter y Edmund era por donde estaba la primera pieza, pero en eso a la entrada de la caverna llego un caballero que por no decirlo algo guapo, alto de tez blanca y con unos ojos hermosos color verdes, describiéndolo fuerte, elegante, tierno, diferente, apasionado, determinado, su cara alargada y aguda, esos ojos rasgados parecían que están entrecerrados como si tuviera siempre sospechas de algo, en eso dijo y salí de mis fantasías.

–Sus majestades, el Rey Caspian me envió a ayudarles a su viaje, espero que no les estorbe en su camino, di…

-¡Si Caspian cree que con mandarnos un caballero de cuarta, es algo que nos agrade esta muy equivocado! –antes de que terminara Peter dijo muy molesto.

Todos miramos a Peter y al caballero este ultimo solo dijo con un tono enérgico pero a la vez calmado –ustedes no son de aquí, aparte muchas cosas han cambiado desde que estuvieron la ultima vez aquí, por ello el rey me envió, están en buenas manos, si se dan cuenta al entrar en esta cueva podrían no salir con vida, soy uno de los mejores rastreadores que tiene el ejercito del Rey Caspian y seria un gran honor de estar a sus ordenes reyes… ah otra cosa el rey me pidió que le diera esto (_le saco la espada y otras cosas que nos pertenecían)_ a su majestad Rey Peter-solo hiso una reverencia, entregando la famosa espada de rubíes que alguna vez Santa le regalo a Peter

-Gracias, por parte de Caspian es muy caballeroso enviarnos nuestras cosas –dijo Peter todavía molesto al comentario del caballero misterioso.

El caballero se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva, bajando del caballo diciendo –me van a seguir por lo que se, tienen poco tiempo, ah otra cosa los caballos ya no entran por lo estrecho de la cueva.

Todos lo seguimos, bajamos de los caballos y como si algo nos atrajera dentro de ella, entramos era algo estrecha así que íbamos en fila, primero el caballero misterioso seguido de mi hermano Peter, después estaba Lucy, luego Edmund y al final yo, en ese momento me sentía un poco mal, llevamos mucho tiempo cabalgando, la cueva era fría y húmeda, las paredes eran de piedra poco solida que estaban a punto de caerse y por lo que se veía es que ya era de noche y tendríamos que acampar dentro de ella, era una pésima idea y yo esperaba que fuera un viaje corto.

–Deberíamos acampar aquí, no les parece, ¿donde nos recomiendas, caballero? Si no es mucha molestia ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto Edmund, a todos nos sorprendió ya que nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle el nombre.

–Disculpen sus majestades mi nombre es Mark y aquí estaría bien ya que es un lugar muy plano, se pueden hacer fogatas y es donde esta mas grande así que tendrían un poco mas de privacidad las reinas – se volteo y me miro de una forma inusual, algo seductora y tierna, para lo que Peter al verlo se puso frente de mi y me tapo la escena que me tenia en las nubes.

Pusimos la fogata en el lugar indicado y parecía que estaba dividido en dos partes por piedras planas grandes, uno para que los hombres se durmieran y otro para nosotras, Lucy y yo. La cena fue en silencio nadie hablo, terminando nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos lugares y fue cuando encare a mi hermana a ella no le podía mentir.

Susan te sientes bien, todo el camino haz estado muy callada, ¿te pasa algo? –pregunto muy angustiada.

Solo me limite a ir a sus brazos y llorar como niña ya no aguantaba mas este sufrimiento, ella solo me abraso lo mas tierno que pudo y recargada en una piedra solo me hiso que me deslizara a sus piernas donde yo me quede algo cómoda pero las lagrimas no paraban, Lucy solo se puso a acariciarme muy tierno como yo lo hacia cuando era más joven, de repente sentí una punzada muy profunda en la herida y me levante bruscamente, tome la daga de Lucy y rompí el vestido en la parte donde tenia la herida, me quite el parche que tenia y vi como salía sangre, estuve a punto de desmallarme, Lucy fue rápida, haciéndome que me deslizara y me recostara, estaba por decirle a mi hermana que no le dijera a nadie, cuando mi hermano pequeño llego.

–Su tienes que descansar ¡pero que te paso, porque tienes el vestido lleno de sangre! –exclamo Edmund asustado.

–No te preocupes ahorita me pa… pasa – le dije a mi hermano con algo de dificultad por el dolor que tenia.

Lucy puso la mano en mi frente y exclamo horrorizada -¡como es posible que te hayas aguantado el dolor tanto tiempo, estas ardiendo en fiebre! Deja le pido a Peter la poción… -pero no acabo de decir cuando la tome de la mano y dije -¡no lo harás! Peter no se dará cuenta y esto va para ti también Edmund, déjenme en paz –me levante y me fui un poco mas lejos de donde estaban ellos tratando no alejarme y perderme, cuando estuve lo bastante lejos y sola perdí fuerza en la rodillas y caí, me dolía mucho sentía muy mal, de repente sentí que ya no me encontraba sola.

-Te vez fatal ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Disculpa por tutearte… su majestad –dijo Mark un poco apenado, puso la mano en mi rostro y me miro espantado, exclamando de nuevo – ¡pero estas ardiendo, deja voy con tus hermanos!, de… - no lo deje continuar para decirle.

-De… déjame sola… ayyyyy! Necesito algo de privacidad… por favor… - exclame con algo de dificultad, el dolor iba aumentando, estaba sudando frio, Mark solo me miraba con preocupación.

Mark se levanto, yo pensé que no volvería pero fue por unas mantas, las puso en el piso, me indico que me acostara, lo hice, no se porque, fue algo "romántico" hasta cierto punto, me recosté, él solo se puso a un lado mío, yo por mi parte ya estaba cansada, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, sentí que alguien me tapaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

_**En otro lugar del bosque**_

Su majestad, creo que nos perdimos, se supone que Mark nos vería en este punto – decía Moscatrufas.

Es mejor regresar –decían los soldados.

El Rey se negó y dijo enérgicamente - ¡no! Vamos a seguir, seguiremos la pisadas del los caballos y así los alcanzaremos… vamos – mientras seguían el rey pensaba –_espero encontrarte viva, mi amor._

_**Mientras tanto en el castillo**_

_Flashback_

_-Mark, se por fuentes muy confiables, que mi esposo buscara a los reyes de antaño y les ayudara… ¿es verdad?-pregunta Caroline al caballero, mano derecha del rey._

_-Si mi señora –contesta algo extrañado, dispuesto a irse a la misión que acaban de darle, cuidar a los reyes._

_-Bueno, Mark –dice Caroline algo seductora –tu sabes que todo lo que hago, lo hago por el bien del palacio y nuestra gente, te doy la flecha que necesito que le incrustes a la reina, primero gánate su confianza o si es posible haz que se enamore de ti, sirve que se olvida de Caspian, es un favor que necesitas hacer ya sabes porque… _

_-Perfecto mi señora, lo hare, se que se dirigen hacia la caverna de las desilusiones –dijo algo apenado y molesto a la vez –podríamos también que los siguieran los "kreisles" seria una buena idea que se fueran antes de que encontraran todas piezas, se sabe que si no las encontraran ellos volverían a su mundo…_

_-Me parece perfecto ¡solo hazlo! –dijo enérgicamente la reina, despidiéndose con un beso, haciendo que el caballero se sienta muy avergonzado con lo que va hacer en unos momentos._

_Fin flashback_

Caroline, mi vida –decía el brujo Juliar besándola –no te alteres ya sabes que las flechas con las que le hiciste daño son de las mas poderosas, porque le dijiste a Mark que le hiciera mas daño, ya no va a soportar otra.

Mira estamos hablando de un enemigo y al enemigo se tiene que destruir –decía Caroline mientras su amante la besaba con mucha pasión.

Pero ellos no sabían que alguien los veía por una rendija de la puerta, alguien de mucha confianza para el rey Caspian, el Profesor Cornelius.

_**De regreso a la Cueva**_

¿Donde esta Susan? Edmund –decía enojado Peter, su hermano solo se limitaba a no verlo a los ojos, pero no soporto más la presión

-¡Esta a unos cuantos pasos de aquí! –le dijo en especie de susurro, pero para entonces Peter en unos cuantos segundos llego a donde estaba su hermana llena de sangre y ardiendo en fiebre.

Sentí que alguien me tocaba, desperté pero no me sentía mejor, vi la cara de mi hermano pero no estaba muy contento, atrás de el estaban Lucy y Edmund algo asustados. Trate de levantarme, lo hice, pero mi cuerpo estaba muy débil, demasiado diría yo, como para poder sostenerme, pensé que Peter me detendría pero sucedió lo contrario se hiso a un lado me dejo caer, me dolía mucho.

–Pero que te pasa Peter, porque lo haces…-no acabe de decirle cuando el me grito de lo mas espantoso.

-¡Susan pero que estas pensando tu!... ¡que no tienes inteligencia o te crees la muy lista ante nosotros!... así, ya recordé, eres la niña razonable de la familia, o me equivoco ¡ya te miraste como estas, apenas te detienes!... pero bueno es tu cuerpo, es tu salud, con esto que estas haciendo te estas comportando como una niña, tu sabias perfectamente que ya no volveríamos, pero nos han dado una segunda oportunidad y no pienso que por un capricho no encontremos las piezas y tú y yo ya no regresemos, es más si tu no quieres te puedes regresar, pero eso si te digo, Caspian ya esta casado y por lo que se ve es muy feliz… ah! Otra cosa si nos quedamos espero no tener a una hermana que ande de arrastrada por alguien que no te merece, entiende Caspian jamás volverá contigo, ¡ESTA CASADO!

Sentí rabia, ira, tristeza solo levante la mano y le di una cachetada, que venia desde el fondo de mi corazón a mi hermano, le iba a dar otra pero me la detuvo, al mismo tiempo él también levanto la mano, viéndome con ojos de odio, mi corazón estaba destrozado.

-¡Atrévete, vamos atrévete, pégame si eres tan hombre como me dijiste, sabes yo no me iré de esta oportunidad porque yo me quiero quedar aquí!... – dije gritando, mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, estaba temblando de rabia, dolor y demás. Edmund se puso entre Peter y yo tratando de poner orden, mi hermana Lucy estaba asustada, por como habían reaccionado sus hermanos mayores.

-¡Ya se pueden tranquilizar, los dos parecen niños! – dijo Edmund algo asustado pero Peter lo empujo haciéndolo a un lado para llegar a mi.

-¡Sabes deseo de todo corazón que recapacites! –exclamo exaltado –recojan sus cosas ya nos vamos, hay que encontrar todo, otra cosa Susan cuidado de meterte con el "guardia Mark". Terminado de decir esto se retiro.

Me quede anonadada con lo que había pasado, mi corazón me dolía de tal manera que jamás, me había sentido así, devastada.

Lucy estaba frente a mi, no dijo nada, fue por su daga y por mi arco me lo dio diciendo muy preocupada en voz baja –Susan te ves muy mal, segura que no te quieres quedar aquí o regresarte –la vi de muy mala cara diciendo -¡no! Vámonos antes de que nos dejen aquí –solo me sujetaba la herida lo mas fuerte que podía.

Llegamos a un punto en el cual las rocas estaban demasiado frágiles, con un solo ruido fuerte se podían venir a bajo, en eso nos alcanzo Mark.

–Sus majestades, cuando regrese ya no estaban, solo escuche gritos ¿paso algo? –dijo preocupado.

-Nada, solo una pequeña discusión familiar – murmuro Edmund, sin mirarlo.

Caminamos unas cuantas horas, por piedras algo incaminables, Peter y Edmund estaban tratando de descubrir donde estaría la primera pieza, Lucy, Mark y yo solo los seguíamos en silencio.

Peter iba a la cabeza, Edmund se separo un momento para platicar con Lucy, para lo cual nos quedamos en la parte de atrás Mark y yo, en eso quiso abrazarme, pero Edmund giro y grito -¡ya lo encontré el primero!, mira… pero creo que Lucy es la mas adecuada para subir…

Antes de que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo Peter ya estaba escalando a unas piedras que estaban en forma de pirámide y en la parte superior estaba algo brillante que parecía una parte de lo que estábamos buscando, Peter ya había escalado rápidamente y lo tenia, se lo lanzo a Edmund y el se lo dio a Lucy, pero en lo que bajaba se disparo una flecha que casi me da, pero Mark me salvo empujándome hacia un lado y antes de que agradeciera un ejercito de unas cosas extrañas nos estaba invadiendo, eran unas cosas verdes, tenían brazos largos y flacos, los pies o no se que tenían eran como si tuvieran raíces. Empezamos a correr, Peter, Edmund y Mark hacían hasta lo imposible por detenerlos, yo en cambio saque el arco y empecé a disparar, llegamos a un barranco que tenia puente pero no se veía tan seguro, no lo pensé pasando primero, después llego Lucy, mis hermanos y Mark venían muy retrasados así que les trate de ayudar disparando flechas, mataba uno tras otro, de repente Mark saco un cosa pequeña y la puso en una roca prendió fuego y dijo _–¡corraaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_- mis hermanos corrían por el puente, en eso exploto esa cosa y el puente empezó a desmoronarse Mark salto y llego a donde estábamos Lucy y yo, pero mis hermanos, estaban todavía sobre el, Edmund salto y llego, pero cuando salto se hiso un espacio mas extenso, en ese momento la espada se le resbalo de las manos a Peter, cayendo al fondo, se estaba desmoronado mas, mi hermano trato de correr lo mas que pudo, salto, pesamos que iba a llegar pero solo se alcanzo a detener con una mano de una roca, Edmund quiso ayudarlo, pero estaba demasiado abajo pero mi pequeño hermano quería salvarlo pero en eso hubo otro derrumbe y el…. Él cayo, lo perdimos, no lo podía creer, mi hermano mayor, Peter solo escuche a mi hermano decir –_Peterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, …-_ en eso una flecha me dio en la herida, la cueva se estaba derrumbado mas y mas, encontramos una salida pequeña sin pensarlo salimos corriendo, volteamos para ver donde estaba Mark pero había desaparecido, al estar ya afuera, una piedra gigante llego a la salida tapándola.

Caminábamos sin rumbo, Edmund y Lucy iban abrazados, yo por mi parte, estaba en mis pensamientos, pasaban de Caspian a Peter y viceversa.

Llegamos a un prado, cerca de el pasaba un arroyuelo, mis fuerzas se perdieron, había perdido a mi hermano, a mi corazón, me estaba perdiendo a mi misma, me sentía devastada, fatigada, enojada, triste y demás, con furia me quite la flecha que me hirió, la saque y vi como brotaba más sangre, tome un pañuelo y me lo puse en la herida, pero de lo tanto que apreté la flecha me corte la mano, sentí que alguien me ponía la mano en el hombro volteé y vi a Lucy

-Me dejas en paz por favor, yo ya me quiero ir, ya no aguanto esto yo no se que pensaba Aslan al hacernos esto, per…- dije entre sollozos

Lucy me soltó enojada diciendo –piensas que eres la única que sufre, la única que llora por su hermano, te vas a dar por vencida, tu querías estar aquí, tú eras la razonable de la familia, no se que te paso, ahora seguimos y sabes Peter tenia razón ya no te estés mortificando por alguien que ya esta casado y no te ama

Edmund estaba solo observándonos diciendo –chicas vamos a hacer una fogata, se esta haciendo de noche.

Le hicimos caso, la cena fue algo extraña, solo éramos tres, solo tres, teniendo una misión casi imposible y que solo nos quedaban 48 horas para terminarla.

_**Mientras tanto Caspian **_

Ya estamos cerca lo siento – se decía a si mismo, cuando llego una paloma mensajera que decia:

_Su majestad, entramos a la cueva de la desilusión, fue una aventura inolvidable, pero perdimos a un rey, al Rey Peter, cuando salí los perdí de vista pero se dirigen a la siguiente pieza, pero los vienen siguiendo el ejercito de "kreisles" no se quien los mando, pero iban tras ellos._

_P.D. Los seguiré espero alcanzarlos tome el mejor camino antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Caspian se dirigió su ejercito diciendo –vamos tenemos pistas sigamos estamos en el camino.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Desperté antes de mis "dos" hermanos fui a tratar de hacerme la fuerte y ser un líder para ellos, pero creo que en ese momento ellos eran lideres para mi, la pequeña herida que tenia, me estaba molestando de nuevo, pero trate de ignorarla, encontré comida y agua, los empaque, para después dirigirme a despertar a Lucy y Edmund.

Lucy, Edmund vámonos, ya es hora solo nos quedan este día y mañana –desperté a mis hermanos y seguimos nuestro camino.

Entramos a un punto del bosque en el cual daba miedo, era un lugar obscuro, sentíamos que nos seguían para cuando nos estábamos dando cuenta que era verdad ya los teníamos en frente, empezamos a pelear, llegaron mas pero no eran cosas y de repente sentí que me pegaban en la cabeza para lo cual todo se volvió negro…

* * *

Vaya creo que hoy me exedí en algunas cosas

ya mero termino ya casi tengo listo el capitulo 4 en donde

entre Susan y Caspian pasara algo...

¿porfin podran estar juntos?

bueno dejen sus reviews no me enojo y gracias por sus sugerencias

espero hacerlo bien esta vez o por lo menos mas o menos..

gracias bye...


	4. Cuanto durara el amor

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** La razón más grande es que desde hace mucho tengo una idea desde que vi la película y se me vino a la mente, es el único fic que escribiré de Narnia.

**P.D. Hay un pedazo de la canción de "The reason" de Hoobastank, en español, otra no espero que me haya salido este capitulo porque "trate de poner un poco de pasión entre los personajes" jijijiji pero pues soy nueva en esto y no sabia como hacerlo y relatarlo a ver si me sale bien. Tuve que leer muchos fic que contuvieran escenas de ese tipo de hecho algunas ideas se parecen, no me vayan a abuchear mucho…**

**Disfrútenlo que ya se acerca el final ¿qué pasara Susan y Caspian terminaran juntos? ¿el amor triunfara? O simplemente ¿Qué sucederá?**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4**

**CUANTO DURARÁ EL AMOR….**

Desperté a mis hermanos, seguimos nuestro camino, entramos a un punto del bosque en el cual daba miedo, era un lugar obscuro y sentíamos que nos seguían para cuando nos estábamos dando cuenta que era verdad ya los teníamos en frente, empezamos a pelear, llegaron mas pero no eran cosas, de repente sentí que me pegaban en la cabeza de pronto todo se volvió negro…

_Flashback_

_-Mi señor, los kreiles van siguiendo a los reyes debemos estar antes de que suceda lo peor –dice un soldado al Rey_

_-Entiendo vamos que esperan! –dice la orden Caspian_

_Al momento de llegar los soldados y el rey observan que hay mucho polvo, parecía que había neblina, cuando alcanzaron a ver a los tres reyes, se metieron dentro de ese remolino de "kreiles" empiezan atacando, pero de repente el Rey ve que alguien hiere a su amada, sin importar lo que le pase, baja del caballo y se dirige a salvarla, mata a unos cuantos, cuando esta frente a ella, la toma en sus brazos, corre sin importar el peso, la sube al caballo y huye hacia el fuerte que le dejo su padre, sin que su ejercito se percate de su huida._

_Mientras tanto, los dos reyes de antaño faltantes caen a una especie de hoyo profundo._

_Fin flashback_

¡Ay pero como duele, mi brazo izquierdo! Que es lo que sucede me siento ¿descansada? Que es esto, toco con mi mano donde siento dolor en el brazo, siento que tengo una especie de venda, pero… ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿En donde estoy? Abro los ojos y veo que estoy en una es especie de sala veo que mi arco y las flechas cerca de una chimenea en la parte superior un retrato se me hace familiar, veo el brazo y lo tengo herido, volteo y veo que los sillones son rojos tipo terciopelo y cómodos tienen unas figuras ¿pero donde las he visto?... no es posible… no es cierto, estos dibujos son de los Telmarinos ¿pero donde demonios estoy? Me levanto desesperada tomo el arco y flechas, pero al voltear hay esta él… Caspian… camino rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado, en ese momento me sujeta la mano siento que mi cuerpo se enciende, pero trato de controlarme.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanos los quiero ver? – preguntó algo desesperada

–Lo siento no pudimos hacer nada de repente desaparecieron, los buscamos pero nada, en verdad lo siento – dice con una triste mirada, me quiere abrazar pero me quito –pero tengo informes de que posiblemente estén vivos.

No lo puedo creer perdí a todos mis hermanos, que le diré a mamá, se me salen las lagrimas, el quiere consolarme hacerme sentir bien, pero yo no quiero y menos viniendo de él, lo vuelvo a empujar.

–Pero ¿Por qué? –dice algo enojado.

Le doy la espalda diciéndole – tú ya eres feliz, ya tienes una esposa y pronto hijos, me imagino… sabes, no quiero verte nunca mas, encontrare todo por la memoria de mi hermano y buscare a mis hermanos se que los encontrares, viviremos en Cair Paravel, seré feliz y tu también…

– Susan si pudiera cambiar algo, seria no casarme, esperaría o iría por ti, que no entiendes que eres el amor de mi vida, el amor que un ser humano espera, lo siento… -dice con voz melancólica –sabes eres una mujer única, se perfectamente que no eres de aquí y que un día puedes regresar a tu mundo, se que haz perdido a los seres que amas, tu hermanos, pero déjame ayudarte, TE AMO… pero si es tu decisión, te dejare, no quiero que te hagan daño, nadie.

–Que crees, lamento informarte que ya me han hecho daño y sabes quien fue, tú… -las lagrimas empiezan a salir y bañan mi cara.

–Se que no soy perfecto...hay tantas cosas que no quise hacer, pero sigo aprendiendo, hoy solo se que yo te hice sufrir y quiero que sepas antes de partir... que hoy por fin encontré... una razón para mi, para cambiar lo que fui, una razón para seguir, la razón eres tu...

Frente a mi se encuentra un espejo y veo como Caspian se derrumba y lagrimas caen llenando su rostro, se que lo que dice es verdad y por alguna razón mi corazón grita que valla con él, dejo caer el arco y las flechas, volteo, llego hasta él y me lanzo a sus brazos acompañado de un tierno y sencillo beso, en donde nos sentimos en otro mundo, es un momento mágico, inimaginable e irrepetible, pero el aire hace falta nos separamos, nos vemos a los ojos, el amor inunda nuestro cuerpo, el me carga en sus brazos, voy recargada en su hombro me siento en la luna, olvido lo malo que ha pasado, llegamos a una habitación contigua hermosa, tiene una vista increíble hacia el norte, una cama con unas cortinas increíblemente blancas, me baja y me da otro beso.

La pasión esta en el ambiente, nos quitamos los zapatos para estar mas cómodos, un juego que se como terminara, estoy muy nerviosa, una vez descalzos, sin querer, Caspian rozó mi pie, noto su tibieza. La atracción era incontrolable por más tiempo y ambos explotamos fundiendo de nuevo nuestros labios en uno, pero esta vez no nos controlamos. Él bajó sus manos a mi cintura mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello azabache.

Pronto comencé a bajar mis manos por su pecho. Quite su chaleco e introduje mi mano por dentro de la camisa en una profunda caricia por su espalda. El suspiro, no podía quedarse atrás, quería que yo sintiera todo lo que yo le estaba haciendo sentir a él. Trazó un camino de besos por mi cara, mi cuello, mi escote,…

Yo no paraba de suspirar, me encantaba como Caspian me trataba, con tanta ternura, tanta delicadeza…

Caspian se calló ahogando un gemido cuando sintió como mis labios succionaban su cuello, bajó su mano a mi espalda baja y me sentó encima de él, subiendo con su otra mano ese molesto vestido de guerra que traía puesto. Todo su cuerpo olía y sabia al cielo, ese perfume que me volvía loca cada vez que lo tenia cerca y yo quería comprobar si el resto de su piel también, él estaba batallando con el vestido, se me salió una pequeña risita, ¿Cómo era posible eso si el ya era algo "experto" en estos temas? Mientras yo me dedique a quitarle la blusa para comenzar a acariciarle el pecho. Él lentamente subió su mano por mi pierna llegando al muslo para después subir hasta la ingle.

Yo estaba en otro punto, gemí más fuerte, realmente Caspian sabía donde tocar, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tumbe hacia atrás quedando yo sobre de él. Haciendo una hilera de besos y tocando sus pectorales seguí bajando hasta llegar al principio de su pantalón y comenzar a desabrocharlo, sentí como me agarraba más fuerte y no pude evitar que una descarga eléctrica me recorriera hasta la médula al sentir sus manos recorrer mi piel por debajo del vestido. Volví a subir las manos por el pecho de él, estaba segura de que era un Rey bastante ejercitado, sus músculos estaban muy bien formados, seguí subiendo, quería tocar su cara, aprenderla de memoria, era una forma de verlo sin utilizar la vista, la recorrí por completo.

Entonces fue el momento de decidirse, pero yo si pretendía llegar hasta el final y él sabía que yo ¡era virgen! En cambio él no, yo sabía que me iba a doler pero aún así no iba a echarme para atrás, mi corazón latía a mas de mil por hora, todo mi cuerpo, la herida ¡que importa la herida! Me decía a mi misma.

Él haría que no olvidara esta noche, no iba a permitir que me arrepintiera, por eso me trataba como a una reina, de hecho como lo que era, me veía a los ojos, como si se sintiera culpable, pero yo lo bese con tanta pasión y amor que se olvido de ello.

Mordía su hombro con pasión y acariciaba su pecho. Él buscó a tientas la cremallera del mí vestido hasta que por fin la encontró, se deshizo de él, me estremecí entre sus brazos y él trazó un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi ombligo, pasando por los hombros pero saltándose mi pecho. Después volvió a subir, centrándose en mi pecho y acariciándolo con dulzura por encima del sujetador. Yo le decía te amos como susurros, el los correspondía, volvió a bajar y beso dulcemente donde se encontraba la herida, al besármela me volví a estremecer, ya que me dolió, el me miro de manera culpable.

–Si quieres, paramos… no quiero hacerte daño, TE AMO – dijo, pero con un beso le dije lo contrario, yo quería ser de el y el quería ser mío.

Por fin termine de quitarle el pantalón, era tan inexperta y él con la sutileza de sus manos, no queriendo atrasarlo más me quitó el sostén dejando libres mis pechos. Comenzó a besarlos y a acariciarlos, sin prisa, con ternura, con suavidad. Yo ya estaba dentro del cielo, mis movimientos eran un poco más intensos.

Yo intensificaba mis caricias, llegando hasta el borde de su "bóxer" y metiendo la mano hasta llegar donde la espalda pierde su nombre, lo sentí gemir y me decise por fin de lo que faltaba. Caspian estaba muy bien dotado y no era nada brusco, al contrario, era muy tierno y dulce, seguramente había entendido la indirecta de antes, pero aún así se notaba que ya no era su primera vez.

Él estaba en clara desventaja, yo ya lo había desnudado, y sin pararse a pensar Caspian se deshizo de la única prenda que nos separaba, así sentí nuestros cuerpos piel con piel y aliento con aliento. No podía retrasarlo más, él tenía la obligación de terminar lo que había empezado, bueno lo que habíamos empezado. Caspian se concentró en lo que tenia que hacer, me besó como pidiendo permiso para entrar, yo respondí con beso dando a entender que no lo retrasara más. Lentamente se introdujo en mi, noté que mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda, la herida me dolió, pero también sentí algo que parecía me quemaba entre las piernas, se quedó quieto pensando que me había hecho daño y me besó pidiendo disculpas, devolví el beso como diciéndole que estaba bien. Acelere el ritmo, llegando así a una danza en la que nuestros cuerpos se mezclaban convirtiéndose en uno. Donde llegamos juntos al cielo y caímos exhaustos.

Nos acomodamos, me acurruque en su pecho, todavía sentía que había sido un sueño, pero no hay estaba él, estaba en mis brazos, por fin una noche especial, pero al cerrar los ojos no pude sentir tristeza por mis hermanos y pensar donde estarían ellos y si se encontrarían bien.

_**Mientras tanto en alguna parte del bosque.**_

– ¿Donde estamos Edmund? –preguntaba la menor de los Pevensie, ya que cayeron a un tipo de hoyo, porque se encontraban bajo tierra.

–No lo se, pero hay que salir de aquí, tu poción, ¿donde quedo?... estoy herido mira mi mano – le enseñaba a su hermana una pequeña cortada, que parecía un simple rasguño.

–Para eso la quieres, para empezar Caspian, no me la entrego, solo me envió mi daga, así que no te puedo ayudar… vámonos antes de que alguien nos encuentre, tenemos que encontrar a Susan –concluyo Lucy.

Su hermano no hiso mas que seguirla, pues ya sabia que cuando decía, no solo era una orden. Caminaron sin luz durante unas cuantas "horas", de repente los dos se quedaron maravillados ante lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, la segunda pieza, solo faltaba una, solo una…

Edmund fue a tomarla para guardarla con la otra, pero lo raro fue que se le hizo tan simple… pero al pensarlo de repente las "cosas" que los atacaron en la cueva y hace unos "momentos" de nuevo los estaban invadiendo, los veian raro, Edmund desenvaino la espada, pero al ver que eran muchos solo grito a su hermana -¡correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Corrían y corrían, pero solo era un laberinto bajo tierra que se iluminaba por antorchas, no encontraban una salida, Edmund no soltaba la bolsa donde se encontraban las dos piezas, Lucy llevaba su daga en la mano, estaban realmente asustados, de repente vieron a alguien que estaba al final del túnel, por fin encontraron una salida, pero quien era él, se les hacia conocido, estaba recargándose en la pared esa cosa subterránea en la que habían caído, parecía que estaba herido, corrieron, se les hacia imposible llegar al final del túnel.

Una "cosa" salto y se puso frente a ellos, pero el hombre misterioso camino hasta donde estaban ellos, matando a esa cosa, al fin pudieron ver la cara de aquel chico, se quedaron anonadados con lo que veían, parecía un ángel, era ni mas ni menos que su hermano mayor Peter, pero como si ellos lo habían visto caer a un precipicio con un montón de rocas.

-¡Que esperan, corran porque va explotar! –dijo impaciente Peter, tenia una cosa similar a la que puso Mark en la cueva.

La tiro al piso, corrieron hasta la salida, cuando faltaban unos paso para salir tuvieron que saltar, a causa de la explosión.

Lucy y Edmund vieron que su hermano no se movía, cayó cerca de un tronco, fueron rápidamente, lo pusieron boca arriba, estaba demasiado herido, tenia la cara golpeada, un brazo roto, una pierna con una herida de casi 20 cm., que sangraba sin parar, pero lo mas importante es que estaba vivo, en eso abrió los ojos y los vio con cara juguetona.

–Pero porque me ven así, aun estoy vivo… ayúdenme por favor –lo levantaron sentándolo en aquel tronco.

-¿Pero como, si caíste de un precipicio? –decía su hermano muy asombrado

–Fácil, cuando caí solo pensaba en una cosa, en salvar a mis hermanos y recordé la primera vez que rescate a todos, no se como, pero Aslan se me vino a la mente y paso algo mágico, no se cuantas horas pasaron, pero sabia que estaba vivo, cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue una salida que estaba en la parte de abajo, observe que el camino que tomamos era el incorrecto, tome mi espada y como si tuviera un mapa en la mente fui caminando poco a poco, -los dos hermanos lo veían incrédulos con lo que escuchaban –cuando llegue a un rio supe que hay habían estado ustedes acampando, Susan dejo rastro, su pañuelo, fui siguiendo sus pisadas pero ustedes iban demasiado adelantados, vi que de repente en el bosque los atacaron los "kreisles" así escuche que los nombraban, pero no me quería hacer presente, a parte estaba muy débil, me escondí cuando todo acabo, vi a Caspian llevarse a Susan, se dirigía hacia el sur, no se a donde… después vi que ustedes cayeron en una especie de hoyo, cuando vi que los hombres de Caspian se retiraban, fui a salvarlos y pues no se como entre, pero ahora lo mas importante es que solo falta una pieza y solo tenemos menos de 24 horas, hay que encontrar a Susan he irnos de aquí.

–Pero seguro que puedes caminar… -dice su hermana menor

-Claro Lu… soy todo un tronco duro de roer, a parte no duele tanto, no te preocupes –dice tiernamente.

-Entonces que esperamos vamos hacia la siguiente pista y por Susan –ayudando a su hermano, ya que no caen en la emoción de que su hermano esta vivo.

_**De regreso al fuerte **_

Al despertar, vi que estaba en una alcoba hermosa, adornada de bellos momentos de Narnia, pero me encontraba sola, todo seria un sueño, pero supe que no, ya que mi cuerpo mostraba claro malestar físico y no específicamente por lo que había pasado, cuando me senté en la cama, un hombre alto, me miraba con amor.

-Buenos días, mi reina –entregándome un sencillo beso –mira te traje de desayunar, no quiero que te pase nada.

Traía con el una charola de plata, con varios y exquisitos platillos, yo rápidamente me acomode para almorzar tenia un hambre, que me comería a un elefante completo, parecía que había hecho mucho ejercicio.

El almuerzo paso en silencio, Caspian solo se limitaba a verme y a besarme, era muy romántico ese momento, pero tenía que ducharme y vestirme. Me despedí un momento para poder hacerlo.

Estaba de nuevo en la recamara vistiéndome cuando de repente escuche que Caspian hablaba con alguien, termine y salí a ver que pasaba.

Vi a dos personas, una joven hermosa, que me parecía conocida y el otro era un caballero, cuando pase para ponerme a un lado de Caspian, quede frente a una persona, que jamás pensé que me encontrara en aquel lugar, tan privado.

-Sorprendida Reina Susan, vine a ver a mi marido, ya que tenia dos días sin aparecer, pero ya vi que tiene buena acompañante, se la pasaron bien estos días –lo dijo Caroline algo burlesca.

-Mira si vienes a molestar, puedes irte –dice Caspian muy molesto.

-Ya veo que lo único que quieres es estar con ella, pero ya sabes que puede pasar, yo te amo, pero en este momento necesito que elijas entre la "reina" o tu esposa.

Caspian se quedo petrificado al escuchar esto, solo volteo a verla tristemente, pero al voltear conmigo, su mirada ya había decidido y por supuesto no era yo, me sentí fatal, el aire me faltaba, mi corazón frágil se había roto en mil pedazos.

–No te preocupes, ya entendí, ¡que solo jugaste conmigo! –le grite.

Él trato de tomarme del brazo, me lo quite bruscamente, el dolor subía cada vez más, solo quería salir de hay, ya no lo quería ver, camine lentamente, tome mi arco y flechas, llegue a la salida, al voltear para verlo la ultima vez, vi como Caroline estaba besando a mi "amado".

Estando afuera, el dolor se intensifico, corrí y me interne en el bosque, hasta que pensé que estaba lo bastante lejos, grite con todas mis fuerzas, perdí fuerzas y caí, la herida me ardía de forma incontrolable, estaba llorando, ya no podía mas, ya me quería ir de Narnia, ya no era el lugar feliz que conocía, solo me traía sufrimiento.

Sentí que alguien, me abrazaba, yo trataba de quitármelo, pero el se aferraba mas, levante la cara y vi su rostro, era él, Mark, me tenia en sus brazos tiernamente.

-¿Por qué tienes que sufrir por alguien que solo jugo contigo? –decía dulcemente.

–Sabes duele, sentir ese golpe en la vida que marca por siempre, no sabes cuanto duele, tragar esta pena de un sorbo al saber que no vuelve, ¡no sabes cuanto duele! –dije entre cortamente.

Mark me vio con ojos tiernos y poco a poco nuestras caras se acercaban, hasta que sucedió, un beso, el cual significo mas que algo sencillo, algo que no tenia palabras, era un momento trágico, pero mágico, nos separamos lentamente. Con su mano me limpio las lagrimas muy suavemente.

-Dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, yo te ayudo a encontrar a tus hermanos y todas las piezas, solo dej… -se interrumpió por una pequeña explosión.

Volteamos y vimos que era el mano derecha de Caroline, nos veía de forma burlesca y aplaudía y reía de la misma forma.

-valla, pero si Mark vino a disfrutar este momento o no –decía sarcásticamente

-Lárgate de aquí Juliar –decía Mark molesto

-No, quiero decirle a tu amante, quien eres, Mi reina, ya le dijo que el fue quien la llevo al sótano, que la hirió en la cueva y que les dio instrucciones erróneas para que no llegaran a tiempo ah y la mas importante, fue quien dio ordenes a los "kreisles" de matarlos, es toda una fichita.

-Es verdad Mark –dije incrédula

El me miro y dijo –lo siento, tenia que hacerlo, pero no quería hacerte daño, me tenían amenazado.

Mark al ver mi mirada de decepción se dirigió hacia "Juliar" y saco una daga matándolo sin que el otro se defendiera.

Yo solo, tome mis cosas, de nuevo me habían roto el corazón, corrí sin rumbo, llegando a un prado donde a lo lejos vi a tres personas, donde mi corazón dio un giro, no lo podía creer lo que veía…

* * *

Hice lo que pude con este capitulo

la neta no sabia que poner despues de lo que escribi

entre Caspian y Susan

asi que no me vayan apedrear

espero sus reviews

y comentarios.. gracias

Falta solo un capitulo ¿que pasara?


	5. La palabra que mas duele ADIOS

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** La razón más grande es que desde hace mucho tengo una idea desde que vi la película y se me vino a la mente, es el único fic que escribiré de Narnia.

**Chicas y chicos es mi debut y despedida, será el único fic que escribo, bueno ya tengo otro de Harry Potter "Me olvidaras y es lo que mas duele" pero serán los únicos, así mi cabeza ya no piensa mas en ello, y pues MUCHAS GRACIAS A USTEDES, ya que me inspire de manera increíble… también gracias por darme consejos y ánimos de escribir, espero que no los decepcione con el final de la historia, tratare de hacerlo bien.**

**P.D. El epilogo será algo importante que se tiene que leer.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA PALABRA QUE MAS DUELE… ADIOS **

Mis hermanos "todos", pero ¿Cómo? Si Peter cayó en un barranco, pero no importa, corro hacia ellos, mis hermanos me imitan y al encontrarnos nos abrazamos, con un sentimiento mutuo, donde los problemas se acaban y se olvidan por un instante, nos separamos, no puedo creer que estén vivos.

–Peter, Lucy, Edmund, ¡están vivos! –digo con lagrimas en los ojos.

–Lo se, es algo que no tiene explicación, a lo mejor Aslan quiere que nos quedemos –dice Edmund algo divertido.

–Ya se, pero tú ¿donde estabas?, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, a donde te llevo Caspian, ¿qué paso? –exclama Peter

En ese momento al escuchar el nombre de aquel ser que me hizo daño, la herida devuelve el dolor, que hace me doble del dolor y caiga al piso, mis hermanos rápidamente llegan a mi, tratando de calmarme.

–Por… por favor ya quiten esto… me duele, ya no vuelvan a decir su nombre, ya no mas –mi alma estaba dañada, apenas podía articular palabra.

– ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué paso Susan?, porque se las va a ver conmigo –decía Peter molesto.

–Pero que paso entre ustedes, ¿Qué ocurrió? –Exclamó Lucy algo asustada –Caspian fue quien te hirió con esa maldición.

–No, él no fue, pero como si lo fuera, jugo conmigo, con mis sentimientos y…

De repente no nos habíamos percatado de que un joven apuesto nos veía de manera triste y seria, era Mark que se iba acercando, yo tenía una furia contra él por engañarnos y casi matarnos, me levante bruscamente, tome la espada de Peter y fui a su encuentro.

–¡Aun no estas feliz, con lo que hiciste, aun quieres matarnos!– le grito con furia y dolor, al sostener la espada cerca de su yugular, mi mano empieza a temblar y no tengo mas remedio que en soltarla.

–Pero que dices Susan, ¿como es que él nos quería matar? –dice Edmund asustado ante mi reacción.

-¿Cómo? Edmund, pues fíjate que el gran caballero, el gran mano derecha de Caspian otro imbécil, el honesto y sensible hombre, fue quien indico a los "kreisles" que nos atacaran y nos mataran, nos llevo por un lugar donde casi perdemos a Peter, ah y se me olvidaba trataba de enamorarme, por ordenes de su querida y adorada amante… Caroline –mis hermanos me veían anonadados y Mark solo se veía arrepentido.

–Lo siento mis majestades, lo siento Susan, de verdad lo siento, nunca hubiera querido que pasara esto –se arrodillo y le entrego la espada a Peter, agachando la cabeza como para que lo guillotinara –tengo que ser condenado como me lo merezco.

–Mira, sabes yo soy un rey de hecho "el magnifico" y jamás te daría un castigo como este. –dijo muy molesto Peter al ver la escena, recogiendo su espada.

De repente vimos que venia galopando rápidamente un caballo, parando en seco frente a nosotros, al bajarse el jinete, mi mirada se volvió completamente de odio y despecho, era él, el hombre que me había destruido las ilusiones, que había jugado conmigo, que había roto mi corazón.

–¡Caspian, ya te despediste bien de tu "esposa"! –grite, ya no podía más mis piernas me hicieron caer, Lucy estaba a mi lado, se arrodillo y me abrazo.

Peter y Mark estaban mirando molestos a Caspian, pero antes de que lo pensaran, Edmund le había propinado un derechazo en la cara, donde le había abierto el labio inferior, Caspian solo se tomo la cara y escupió la sangre que le estaba llenando la boca.

–Creo que me lo merezco, de hecho es lo mínimo, vengo a informar que con lo que acabo de hacer los "kreisles" vienen a matarnos –todos lo vimos incrédulos –ya se donde esta la ultima pieza que les falta –decía sin dejar de mirarme –la tiene mi… Caroline, ella la encontró hace unos instantes, se adelanto ya que sabia de la profecía y fue en busca de la ultima pieza, la batalla que se llevara a cabo es porque yo… yo no la elegí a ella –dirigiéndose a mi, pero Edmund lo detuvo –elegí a una mujer que es la heroína de mis sueños, la reina de mi reino, que no existe nada que me dé, ni la mitad de todo lo que ella me da, cuando descubre mi mirada, no cambiaria ni loco su sonrisa, por todo el mundo, por nada de nada, que es todo… todo lo que quiero yo y todo lo que pido, la esperaría aquí con paciencia, no cambiaría un minuto su presencia… porque… porque la AMO.

–¡Wow! Que conmovedor Caspian, pero sabes creo que has sido un imbécil, porque perdiste a una mujer maravillosa, pero sabes voy a conseguir la ultima pieza, porque los reyes se lo merecen y mas ella, Susan –dijo enérgicamente Mark

–Y tú, que reclamas, el mejor de mis hombres, el más "fiel", al que le confié mi vida, me engaña y traiciona… -decía Caspian amenazante con el puño.

Me levante lentamente, camine llegando entre los dos chicos, uno con su mirada me subía hasta el cielo y el otro me tenia enamorada desde hace varios meses, uno era un rey, él otro un simple caballero, grandes diferencias, pero tenían algo en común, los dos me habían roto el corazón.

–Saben, los dos me hicieron mucho daño, pero tú Caspian, al hombre de mis sueños, el héroe de mis fantasías, creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, nuestro amor… -las palabras no salían –ya se termino, lo que paso entre nosotros ha sido lo mejor, pero la vida continua y espero que seas muy feliz…

No termine de hablar cuando escuche una riza burlona, era ella, Caroline, detrás estaban esas cosas llamadas "kreisles", descendió lentamente del caballo, con una mirada maliciosa y desafiante.

–Perfecto, todas las escorias que tengo que desterrar de estas tierras, pero miren dentro de este selecto grupo esta mi "marido", que por cierto, Rey Peter tu hermanita lo dejo satisfecho, -mirando con desprecio a Caspian –y miren también esta el traidor, Mark –saco un tipo amuleto brillante –que bonito, pero miren reyes de antaño, creo que es la ultima pieza, les ahorre la fatiga, pero creo que deben luchar para obtenerla y por lo que tengo entendido les quedan solo 2 horas y si no tienen todas en su poder… se despedirán de estas tierras, pero que esperamos para la diversión, somos miles contra seis –puso una sonrisa malvada -¡ATAQUEN!

–Que crees, yo también tengo un ejercito – dijo Caspian y empezaron a salir soldados por todos lados –la guerra ya esta anunciada… ¡ATAQUEN!

De repente todos nos encontrábamos luchando, yo disparando flechas por doquier, mi hermano Peter, no le importaba el dolor mataba a las "cosas" que se le ponían enfrente, hasta Lucy con su daga, Caspian, Edmund y Mark estaban haciendo equipo, había faunos, centauros, hipogrifos, telmarinos, entre otros apoyándonos.

Vi que Caroline se quería escapar con nuestra esperanza de estar en Narnia en un ave rara que había descendido, pero aunque me dolía la herida como nunca, pero mis habilidades del arco no habían sido afectadas, así que dispare y le di al blanco, mate al ave y Caroline cayo haciendo rodar la ultima pieza, corrí para poder alcanzarla, pero también lo hizo ella, desgraciadamente un "kreisle" se me atravesó, haciendo que callera a unos pasos, mi arco y flechas salieron disparados.

Caroline tomo con suavidad la pieza y se puso frente a mi –jamás tendrás lo que deseas –me enseño un reloj, no me había dado cuenta pero faltaban unos cuantos minutos para terminar nuestra "misión", así que estire mi brazo para alcanzar mis objetos de guerra. Caroline saco una daga bañada de esa cosa que me había puesto para hacerme la herida y me la incrusto, sentí que el dolor me iba a ganar, estaba perdiendo el sentido, pero recordé cuando estuve la ultima vez en Narnia y me vino a la memoria cuando Aslan dijo que jamás volveríamos, así que saque fuerzas inimaginables y por fin tome mis cosas, prepare el arco, trataba de apuntar a mi objetivo, Caroline.

La flecha salió, tomándola desprevenida y fue directo a su corazón, pero también al caer, soltó la pieza y se rompió en mil pedazos.

El tiempo se detuvo, vi a mis hermanos dirigirse a mí, me abrazaron, había destruido la última pieza, la última oportunidad de estar en Narnia, de repente los "kreiles" desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo se escucho un gran y poderoso rugido, era el gran león, Aslan.

–Mis queridos reyes, creo que su misión termino y el maleficio también querida Susan –revise la herida, ya no estaba –al matar a Caroline, destruiste el hechizo que te aquejaba, pero lo importante es que encontraron todas las piezas.

–No, destruí la última, lo siento –dije cabizbaja y señale el lugar donde se encontraban las pequeños pedazos.

–Entonces, las cosas cambian, Peter, Susan, ustedes deciden –nos miro tristemente.

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos, ¿que decidiéramos?, pero como, que esperaba, cual era su propósito.

–Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que se queden a gobernar a mi lado –exclamo Caspian.

Un minuto de silencio, se convirtió en algo incomodo, Edmund y Lucy voltearon a vernos al igual que Caspian y Mark, pero algo en mi interior sabia que no podía quedarse, la mirada de Peter era igual que la mía, la respuesta era no podíamos quedarnos, pero ¿Por qué Aslan nos hizo hacer esto?

–Creo queridos reyes, ya es tiempo que decidan, pero en sus ojos veo su decisión y puedo ver que es la correcta, su mundo los esta esperando, tendrán retos que resolver pero se que lo harán bien –mis hermanos menores, Caspian y Mark voltearon a vernos extrañados –¿por que los llame? Por que no estaban conformes de estar en su mundo, pero tampoco querían estar aquí, esto los hizo crecer y amar como nunca, evolucionaron, pero no se preocupen su amor por estas tierras estará intacto, recuerden quien fue rey de Narnia será por siempre.

Caspian se acerco a mi, su mirada era tierna, pero reflejaba una tristeza enorme, me quito suavemente una lagrima que salía, puede ver su cara mas cerca de la mía y de repente, solo sucedió un beso, como la ultima vez que estuve en Narnia, un beso que significaba la despedida.

–Susan, creme yo no quise hacerte mal, te suplico me comprendas  
si te defraude, te aseguro que sin ti hoy nada tengo, que serás por siempre el ángel  
de mis sueños.

Tome su mano y vi como me fui desapareciendo, entrando de nuevo en ese remolino, donde cerré los ojos, al abrirlos estaba de nuevo en Londres, frente a la ventana viendo a mis hermanos en el mismo lugar, Peter estaba conmigo, camino hacia mi, ya no lo soporte mas, lo abrase y llore, otra vez había vuelto y esta vez ya no había retorno.

De repente se escucho que un autobús se estaciono frente a la casa, salimos corriendo, no lo podíamos creer, nuestro padre había vuelto.

Era un momento inolvidable, que jamás se repetiría, que día tan loco, triste, feliz, que era irrepetible.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, diran porque no los deje

juntos es por eso que hice un epilogo

tienen que leer, a ver si esta vez no me habientan tomates

y demas oks gracias por todo y leean el EPILOGO


	6. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** La razón más grande es que desde hace mucho tengo una idea desde que vi la película y se me vino a la mente, es el único fic que escribiré de Narnia.

**Para que no se sientan mal aquí les presento el epilogo será algo importante que se tiene que leer.**

**Espero que no los haya decepcionado mucho, y de nueva cuenta gracias por los reviews. **

**P.D Las cancion se es de Switchfoot "You"  
**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGO**

Han pasado ya cinco meses desde nuestro tercer viaje a esas tierras mágicas, dos y medio me la pase llorando cada noche, pero creo que estos dos y medio meses ya he olvidado todo, tratando reparar mi corazón conociendo a un chico encantador llamado Charles y pronto viajare América, haciendo creer que todo lo que viví solo fue un sueño.

Hoy estamos en un tienda recién remodelada a causa de la guerra, mis padres están felices ya que estamos de nuevo todos, como una verdadera familia, no se que me pasa este día ya que tengo muchos recuerdos de la ultima vez de aquel "sueño".

Llegamos y nos sentamos en una plaza, que esta cerca de una cafetería, papá y mamá fueron a comprar y dieron la orden de no separarnos, estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que Peter hace un comentario para hacerme reaccionar.

–Su, porque tan seria, ¿te encuentras bien? No te abra dañado el tal Charles.

–Claro que no Pit, solo pensaba y a parte es mi amigo –contesto con brusquedad.

–Jajajaja, si como no tu "amigo" –dice Edmund atacándose de risa.

Nos ponemos a reír por el comentario de mi pequeño hermano, vemos que mis padres vienen con un hombre me parece familiar, al llegar nos llevamos una gran sorpresa.

–Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? –saluda el Profesor Kirke.

–Vaya Profesor si que se desaparece y eso que voy a ir a pasar vacaciones con usted –dice animado Peter.

–Si ya lo se, lo bueno es que no te la vas a pasar con un viejo aburrido como yo –mi hermano lo ve extrañado – y tu Susan porque no vienes con nosotros, creo que la pasarías bien.

–Gracias, pero América me llama mas la atención, en otra oportunidad –contesto cortésmente.

Sin mas se pone a platicar con mis padres, de repente se escucha que le hablan al profesor diciéndoles "tío", pero ¿Cómo? pero bueno todo puede pasar, llega un joven alto y se coloca a su lado, trae una linda pintura que tapa su rostro.

–Miren, que bueno que llegas, les quiero presentar a mi sobrino, llego hace un mes, de tierra muy lejanas –el joven baja despacio la pintura –hijo de mi hermano que murió por un cobarde, su madre murió desde que estaba muy pequeño, su nombre es…

-Caspian –interrumpiendo al profesor y a mis pensamientos.

Revivo todo en un segundo, no quiero voltear, solo escucho a lo lejos la conversación, mi mundo se detiene, volteo lentamente hasta que nuestras miradas chocan, es él, no se como pero esta aquí. Se que tambien mis hermanos estan muy impresionados pero no les hago caso.

Mi corazón late rápidamente, el destino esta loc ¿que demonios piensa?, solo se que ese momento, es mágico y no se repetirá, porque las palabras se hacen, los días se van, pero un gran amor siempre regresara a ti.

Donde una cancion los hace estremecer dedicandoselas a ellos.

There's always something in the way  
there's always something getting through  
but its not me  
its you  
its you  
Sometimes ignorance rings true  
but hope is not in what i know  
its not in me  
its in you  
its in you  
[chorus]  
its all i know  
its all i know  
its all i know  
I find peace when i'm confused  
and i find hope when i'm let down  
not in me, me  
in you  
its in you  
I hope to lose myself for good  
i hope to find it in the end  
but not in me, me  
in you  
in you  
[chorus]  
its all i know  
its all i know  
its all i know  
In you  
in you  
its in you  
in you  
There's always something in the way  
there's always something getting through  
but its not me, me  
its you  
its you  
its you  
its you  
its you (its all i know)  
its you  
its you (its all i know)  
its you  
its you (its all i know)  
its you  
its you

FIN

* * *

Es algo que porfin temine, porfavor dejen sus reviews

GRACIAS


	7. Reencuetros y viejos sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Parejas: **Voy a mencionar que, claro me baso en la última película de Narnia ósea la del Príncipe Caspian.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Jijijiiijiji XD. Sé que dije que ya no iba a escribir un fanfiction mas, pero bueno creo que lo hare de nuevo, pero ya ven uno lo que hace al no tener que hacer nada o estar atareada jijiji lean el fic **El otro lado del amor** para que vean las reacciones de Caspian.

**P.D.** No sé cuando termine por eso de la escuela, pero espero que en noches de desvelos pueda terminarla…

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**Encuentros y viejos sentimientos**

¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué esta él aquí en este mundo? Estoy temblando porque el destino es tan impredecible, cuando ya lo estaba casi sacando de mi corazón se aparece, no puedo seguir aquí, mis padres están platicando con él, ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre.

-Mucho gusto Caspian, como sentimos lo de tus padres –dice mi padre

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos –dice Caspian pero sin dejar de mirarme

-Mira deja te presentamos a nuestros hijos –empieza a decir mi madre –mira el mayor es Peter, el que está con la boca abierta y que parece que está viendo un fantasma es Edmund, nuestra pequeña se llama Lucy y nuestra hija mayor es Susan –siento que me observa de una forma especial.

-Mucho gusto, pero si me permiten tengo que llevar este cuadro al auto, esta algo pesado – hace un gran esfuerzo para cargarlo

-Peter ayúdale al joven se ve que le cuesta trabajo llevarlo –ordena mi padre

-Claro –dice muy disgustado

Lo vi alejarse con mi hermano, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, Lucy solo movía la cabeza en señal de que estaba preocupada de mi reacción, tan mal me veía, pero creo que este día no iba a estar tranquila ya que a mis padres se les ocurrió invitar al profesor y Caspian a una cena de bienvenida.

Yo quería que el profesor se negara pero al contrario dijo que si, no podía creer tenia que hacer de cuenta que no lo conocía y que jamás me hizo daño, que hasta hace poco tenia desaparecido de mi vista y mi alma.

De repente el profesor y mis padres empezaron a caminar, ya que se iban a despedir, yo aun estaba en shock no sabía qué hacer, me sentía como la última vez que lo vi, donde me dijo que estaba casado, me sentía sin aire. Caminamos un pequeño camino hasta llegar a un carro color negro de la época.

Hay estaban mi hermano y él, aparentando no conocerse.

-Miren nada mas, quienes terminaron cansados, verdad querido sobrino –dijo el profesor

-Valla que estaba algo pesado, verdad Peter –dijo algo exaltado Caspian

-Si profesor, no sé qué le pasa al comprar cuadros tan grandes –decía frotándose las manos

-Bueno Caspian debemos despedirnos, ya que los señores Pevensie nos invitaron a una cena para darles la bienvenida a este pequeño pueblo, vamos antes de que tu hermano me mate de un susto –dijo el profesor.

¡Qué! Como que tenía un hermano, ¿Quién mas vino con él?, apenas iba a preguntar pero mi hermano Edmund me gano la pregunta.

-¿Caspian tiene un hermano? –pregunta extrañado Edmund

-Claro, a poco crees que este cabeza dura vino solo, tiene un hermano menor, está en último grado de hecho el lunes creo será el nuevo compañero de Peter, mi otro sobrino se llama Mark, en la tarde se los presentare, disculpen pero necesito llevar esto. –dice dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Caspian

Me quede sin habla ahora sí, también Mark, no podía ser mas una pesadilla, ya no iba a aguantar más, quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Al despedirse, Caspian me dio la mano, yo en verdad estaba temblando, trate de calmarme, pero sé que él noto algo en mi mirar.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, mamá estaba feliz de recibir invitados, papá al parecer también, abrió la pequeña bodega que tenía vinos, mis hermanos entraron directo a sus habitaciones, yo no sé que sentía.

Al llegar a mi habitación, Lucy ya me estaba esperando, sabía que me iba a bombardear de preguntas, me dolía la cabeza, todo el cuerpo para ser precisa, no quería responder cosas que en ese momento no podría responder, solo me tumbe en la cama y me puse una almohada en la cabeza, no quería escuchar a nadie.

-Susan ¿te encuentras bien? –me pregunto preocupada

-No, solo quiero dormir –dije fastidiada

-Por favor ya vamos a empezar de nuevo, necesitas sacar lo que traes en tu corazón, en estos cinco meses, sé que fueron muy difíciles para ti, pero tienes que ser fuerte, a lo mejor Aslan tiene una misión especial para Caspian y por eso ni siquiera nos aviso –me quito la almohada de la cara –y tú necesitas hablar de ello, por favor Susan, no me veas así como si yo tuviera la culpa, pero jamás he contado como pasaste todas las noches llorando por él, mintiendo a papá y mamá cuando te veían mal, jamás has querido hablar de lo que paso aquel día y…

-¡Cállate, por favor! No quiero volver a recordar lo que paso, así que quiero dormir un momento, mientras nuestros "queridos invitado" llegan, sí Lucy –la interrumpí y le dije enojada.

-Como tú quieras –se dirigió a la puerta –solo que no quiero que sufras más de lo que has hecho –cerró la puerta y se fue.

Cuando por fin estuve sola, tome la almohada y comencé a llorar, no sé porque lo hacía me sentía tan mal, como si me fuera a enfermar, recordé el dolor que me provoco después de verlo con ella, después de que hice el amor con el hombre que mi corazón aun ama pero mi razón lo quiere fuera de mi vida. Después de un rato me quede profundamente dormida, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

**CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS**

Valla que si me quede dormida, hasta que vino Edmund a despertarme, me enoje con él cuando decidió rociarme la cara con agua para según él despertara más rápido.

Lucy estaba muy seria conmigo después de lo de hace rato, nos cambiamos con nuestras prendas de gala, dicho por mi madre ya que tendríamos invitados "especiales". Peter y Edmund estuvieron listos en un segundo así que papá los llamo para que le ayudaran a poner la mesa, la verdad era que yo me estaba tardando a propósito para que no me viera al llegar, sentía que iba a vomitar, trate de actuar lo más normal posible para que mis padres no se dieran cuenta de que algo raro pasaba.

Cuando llegue al comedor ya estaban el profesor, Caspian y Mark sentados, pero al vernos los tres se levantan para darnos la bienvenida, yo me siento observada por dos jóvenes apuestos que en su momento me hicieron mucho daño, mi madre empieza con la cena, Lucy está preocupada y a la vez enojada por mí, la verdad no como mucho, me siento muy mal, pero no quiero que me empiecen a preguntar cosas.

Al término de la cena, mi padre destapa una botella de vino sirviéndoles a los invitados y solo a mi hermano mayor Peter, ya que según el yo no puedo beber, ahorita una pequeña copa me serviría mucho, entonces empieza la plática de nuestros invitados.

-Entonces Caspian, no me contestaste ya tienes novia, me imagino que tienes planes de casarte o algo por el estilo –dice mi padre a Caspian.

-Pues… -me ve de reojo –apenas la conozco hace una semana que tuvimos nuestra primera cita, prefiero irme despacio, ya que…

-Ya que no ha podido olvidar a su último amor –interrumpe Mark

Cuando escuche esto último estaba tomando un poco de agua, sentía la garganta seca, casi me ahogo, pero Peter tan "caballeroso" me dio una palmada para que se me pasara.

-Entonces el amor te jugo chueco muchacho –mi madre sigue insistiendo

-Un poco, pero la verdad yo fui el que le falle, pero creo que la vida sigue…

-Pero se ve que cuando hablas de ella es como si la tuvieras enfrente –dice Edmund como interrogándolo

Sé que todo lo que dice es porque quiere decírmelo, pero la verdad ya no soporto.

-No, solo que con ella pase algo muy bello, pero como dije le falle y cuando terminamos ella se fue muy dolida –dice con tristeza.

-Pero a lo mejor ella, aun te sigue amando –dice Lucy volteándome a ver pretendiendo que diga algo.

-No sé, pero la verdad quisiera hablar nuevamente con ella, para decirle que me perdone –voltea a verme sutilmente –que fui un tonto en aquella ocasión, pero a lo mejor ella ya hizo su vida, pero la verdad solo quiero verla para pedirle perdón

-Entonces con ella paso de todo –pregunta Peter interrogándolo

A que quiere llegar Peter, a que le diga que si me acosté con él, yo sé que mi hermano intuye que algo paso entre nosotros aquella dulce y triste noche que pase en aquel lugar.

-Pues como te diré… es algo muy personal y están presentes personas jóvenes, después te digo en privado –dice algo apenado

-Para que lo niegas, si es lo que más extraña –dice Mark en tono de burla

No puede ser en el momento que quiero desaparecer, mi madre me manda por más, pero al momento de pasar a su lado, se le cae y sé mancha la camisa.

-Susan, muéstrale al joven el camino al baño para que se limpie, sirve que te acompañe a traer más vino, por favor querida –ordena mi madre

No puede ser peor ahora iremos solos por el vino, esto no puede ser, mi corazón sigue sin detenerse esta como una bomba de tiempo, al llegar le digo por donde puede ir a limpiarse, mientras abro donde están los vinos, no prendo la luz, pretendo irme rápido, de repente siento que alguien esta tras de mí, no quiero voltear hasta que escucho su voz.

-Susan, donde estas no te veo, como podemos salir, es que creo se atoro y nos quedamos encerrados –susurra

-Planeaste todo ¿verdad? para quedarte solo conmigo y que pase algo entre nosotros como la última vez, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué Aslan te envió? Que hice para merecer esto –ya no soporto y le digo reprochándole

-Créeme yo jamás lo pedí, si no quieres estar conmigo grita –ganas no me faltan -para que nos ayuden a salir, no te apures no me voy a enojar, ya sé que tienes novio y sabes lo acepto, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no vine a fastidiarte, no sé porque Aslan me envió aquí, no sé que está pensando, solo sé que el destino juega muy sucio y… Susan por favor, sé que aún sientes algo por mí, porque el amor no se puede esconder, que a través de los ojos se ve, cuando amas te lo grita la piel.

-Sabes Caspian… ¿cuánto tiempo sufrí por ti?, ¿cuántas lagrimas derrame?, ¿sabes que sentí cuando elegiste aquella arpía?, ah y se me olvidaba y vi como te besabas con ella, frente a mí… cuando tu y yo… cuando… -comienzo a llorar, no puedo decirlo.

-¿Cuándo que Susan? Quieres decir cuando te hice mía y fue la noche más maravillosa que he tenido en todo lo que llevo de vida

De repente siento que me toma por los hombros, en ese momento ciento que la piel me quema, ya no soporto más y me volteo viendo a los ojos

-Dirás cuando me usaste, cuando solo jugaste conmigo, cuando…

Cuando lo vi a los ojos, aquellos que me sacaban de mi, aquel perfume que me volvía loca, estábamos tan cerca, su cara fue acercándose a mí, estuvo a nada de darme un beso, pero en eso se abrió la puerta, era Peter por lo que nos separamos violentamente, entonces caí en la realidad en lo que pasaba, salí corriendo, avente a Peter para que se quitara, sabía que no debería ir directo a la sala, porque mi cara estaba empapada en lagrimas, llegue al patio y me recluí en el pequeño sótano que teníamos para resguardarnos de un bombardeo.

Abrí violentamente, estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, me senté en el piso, me tome las rodillas y puse mi cara en ellas, ya no soportaba, de nuevo recordé aquel dolor, aquel sufrimiento, no es fácil como soportar verlo otra vez, escucho que se abre la puerta, es Peter.

-¡SUSAN, TRATA AUNQUE SEA DE DISIMULAR, NO VEZ QUE TODOS OBSERVAN! –me grita

-¡Crees que esto es fácil para mí! –me levanta de un tirón – yo no soy ninguno de ustedes tres, yo estoy destrozada del corazón y al ver a ese hombre que solo jugo conmigo.

-Entonces… mis suposiciones son verdad… te acostaste con él, por eso estas así –me ve con una cara de sorpresa –si papá se llega a enterar que una de sus niñas, de hecho la razonable, la lógica y que se cree la más inteligente que el mundo no la merece, se revolcó con un tipo que él apenas conoce, que por una carita que te hizo a… -no termina porque le propino una cachetada.

Se está comportando como cuando estábamos en la cueva, no sabe cómo me siento, le quiero reclamar pero las palabras no me salen, me siento fatal, solo lo veo con furia y decido ir directo a mi recamara, cuando paso por la sala veo que Mark y el profesor se están despidiendo, alcanzo escuchar que Caspian se fue mucho antes, no me detengo a despedirme.

Abro la puerta de la recamara, casi me arranco el vestido, recuerdo que mi padre me lo regalo y me calmo un poco, lo guardo, me pongo la pijama, siento una quemazón por dentro de mí, me cobijo hasta la cabeza quedando bajo las cobijas, es tanto mi sufrimiento que lo empiezo a sentir físicamente.

De repente siento que me descobijan violentamente, es Lucy su cara muestra preocupación, me pone la mano en la frente, solo mueve la cabeza en forma negativa, toma sus cobijas y se para frente a mí.

-De veras contigo no se puede, porque jamás me contaste de lo que paso entre Caspian y tú, Peter está furioso y si le lava el coco a Edmund, créeme que Caspian no pasa la noche –se dirige a la puerta –hoy no me quedo contigo porque la verdad estas intolerable haciendo berrinche por cosas que sabes cómo solucionar, no sé porque te haces del rogar, si aun lo amas –dice con tono molesto

-No sabes lo que dices –apenas puedo hablar

-Claro que lo sé, Susan espero que te tranquilices porque tuvimos que inventar una historia a nuestros padres, estas temblando y tienes fiebre, pero sé que no dejaras que vaya a avisar ya que tu eres todo poderoso o te recuerdo, disculpa –sale dejándome sola

Me tapo con las cobijas de nuevo, la verdad me siento fatal, me trato de levantar, no sé porque me siento débil, tropiezo con la pata de la cama y caigo sobre un caballo dorado de ajedrez, siento un leve dolor en la planta del pie, la verdad ya no pude levantarme, me sentía impotente, solo me pongo en posición fetal y me quedó dormida en el piso.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Despierto violentamente, veo que aun sigo en el piso y sola en la habitación, me siento demasiado débil pero debo aparentar todo lo contrario. Tomo las cosas para darme una ducha, creo soy la primera, me visto, tomo lo primero que tengo a la mano. En momentos entra Lucy y solo me saluda con un buen día y sale casi corriendo. Me recargo en la cama, de repente me espanto porque alguien se pone atrás de mí.

-Su, me perdonas –dice mi hermano mayor con cara de arrepentido –no quise hacerte sentir mal ayer, pero es que me enferma que ese patán te haya hecho eso, ¿por qué no dijiste? Eres mi pequeña hermana –me abrasa –disculpa a estos niños por dejarte sola anoche se que te sentías mal, perdónanos sé que somos malos hermanos.

-Peter cállate por favor –digo molesta –no saben cómo me sentí con lo que dijeron Lucy y tú, lo peor es que casi todo lo que expresaron es verdad.

-No te sientas así – se pone frente a mí y pone cara de espanto –Susan estas muy pálida no te sientes bien físicamente, vamos con mamá para que te lleve al doctor, creo tienes fiebre también… -me trata de jalar pero me resisto

-No, por favor Peter, no quiero ir, esto no es un problema de salud que se remedie con unas píldoras, me siento así porque, estoy… estoy… -las lagrimas volvían a hacerse presentes.

-No llores hermanita –me dice limpiándome las lagrimas –mira, se que aun lo amas, se que nunca lo olvidaste y sé que tú te entregaste con amor, pero mira para que veas que soy buen hermano que de hecho te he fallado más de una vez, hoy vamos a ir a casa del profesor, a lo mejor Caspian esta, inventamos una escusa para que hables con él, saques todo lo que traes dentro, porque es lo que te está haciendo daño, aunque a mí me gustaría verlo, no para hablar pero si para ponerle un recordatorio de que te hiso… -me dice muy tierno

-Gracias –le digo abrazándolo

-Entonces necesitas quitar esa cara de agonía y aparentar como lo sabes hacer.

Sale de la habitación, mi madre nos llama para el desayuno ya que papá vendrá pronto para dirigirnos a la casa del profesor Kirke, no desayuno ya que el hambre ha desaparecido.

Pasan unas cuantas horas y nos vamos, después de una hora de manejar por las paradas de Edmund por querer comprar comida, llegamos y nos reciben de manera adecuada y respetable como siempre.

Pasamos a la sala, pero nos sorprende de que se escuche mucho ruido, nos acercamos a la ventana que su vista es hacia el patio gigantesco del profesor, vemos y no lo creemos Mark y Caspian divirtiéndose, mojándose, cuando los ve Macridi, se pone muy enojada y se dirige hacia ellos.

-Queridos señores Mark y Caspian, ¡qué demonios les pasa, parecen unos viles chiquillos! -nos grita Macridi -¡no ven que los observan los invitados que acaban de llegar!

-Si ¿Quiénes? –pregunta Mark

-Mírlenlo ustedes mismos, señores –nos señalo

Se quedan como si vieran un fantasma, se dirigen rápidamente y sin voltear a vernos pasan hacia sus habitaciones.

-Déjalos Macridi, deja que se diviertan un rato, han estado trabajando en domingo, pero por hoy muchachos vallan a cambiarse por favor antes de que les dé un resfrió –dijo con voz paternal

-Discúlpenlos señores Pevensie –dice Macridi

-No se preocupe nosotros tenemos hijos y sabemos que esto muy seguido lo hacen, verdad Edmund –dice mamá poniendo evidencia

-Chicos gusto en verlos –dice amablemente el profesor

-Gusto en verlo –contesta Lucy

-Profesor aun tiene el ropero donde nos escondimos cuando… -dice Peter y señala a Edmund –rompió la escultura

-Claro Peter, ya saben que pueden visitarlo, ustedes conocen esta casa mejor que yo, disfrútenla mientras que sus padres y yo discutimos de negocios.

-Claro es una excelente idea –dice mi madre

Nos vamos, cuando estamos suficientemente lejos, me encierran en un cuarto, se que es el del ropero, me asusto, mis hermanos están locos, ayer me hacen sentir mal y hoy…

-Pero que les pasa –digo molesta

-Perdón Susan, pero ya decidimos –me dice Lucy –me parece perfecto el plan, entras a la habitación de Caspian hablan y arreglan la situación, por favor Su, ya no te quiero ver mal

-Mira a mi no me parece muy agradable pero pues el mayor manda –dice Edmund

-Adelante –me abre la puerta Peter –dile todo lo que sientes y en una de esas arregla las cosas ya no te quiero ver triste.

-No sé si esto es buena idea, la verdad no quiero –expreso resistiéndome

-Por favor Susan, vamos estas sufriendo mucho y eso te hace daño –me dice Edmund muy preocupado

-Pero si se pasa algo, ya sabes, solo dinos y tus queridos hermanos irán a ayudarte –me dice Peter alzando los puños

Camino lentamente, veo que la puerta del cuarto de Caspian esta perniabierta entro lentamente, lo veo que se está vistiendo, aun le falta la camisa, cuando voltea me ve como si no esperar a que fuera yo, no sabía con que escusa salir de porque estaba ahí.

-¡Perdón!, pensé que este era el cuarto del ropero –dije algo apenada

-No te apures, si lo buscas es dos cuartos más al fondo, pero no creo que llegues a Narnia, ya que el portal estará cerrado durante dos meses –dice sin dejar de verme

-Claro, discúlpame… deja creo que mi padre me busca –no voy a poder decirle mejor me voy.

Cuando voy de camino a la puerta, algo me llama la atención un pequeño pañuelo blanco que tiene las insignias de Narnia, lo recojo y lo leo, es una carta de Caspian que me escribió diciéndome:

_**Querida Susan:**_

_**La última vez que te vi, fue ya casi 3 años, no sé cuánto tiempo a paso en tu mundo, creo es poco, pero sé que tú no me has olvidado, tus ojos azules como el mar destellan aquel amor que demostraste el día que partiste.**_

_**Perdóname, porque yo sentía que si volverías, tú eres el único amor que siempre quise, solo quiero hacerlo mejor, pues si te amo un poco más de lo que debería, por favor perdóname no sé lo que hago, por favor perdóname porque no puedo parar de amarte, no me niegues, este dolor está siguiendo, si te necesito como ahora. Por favor cree que cada palabra que digo es cierta. Por qué me quedo mudo prendido en tu mirada, por qué todo es lejano, por qué sin ti ya no hay más nada, por qué todo es lejano, por qué sin ti ya no ha más vida. Sabes que yo no sé olvidar, me tiembla el corazón me falta voluntad, tú mi peor debilidad, te miro y mi valor se empieza a derrumbar**_

_**Con el mas puro amor que siento por ti, quisiera pedirte que seas mi esposa, con el permiso de tu hermano el gran rey Peter.**_

_**Todo lo que escribo es desde el corazón, tú eres mi amor, mi vida y mi todo…**_

_**Caspian X**_

Que es esto, me siento mal, de repente se me nubla la vista pero trato de remediarla, pero creo no sirve de mucho.

-¿Por qué Caspian? –digo a punto de llorar

-Porque en aquel momento sentía eso, pero no se dio la oportunidad para dártela, todo paso muy rápido, pero tu ayer me dijiste que habías sufrido, llorado y demás cosas, pero jamás preguntaste que era lo que yo sentía, cómo me sentía en aquel momento en el que decidiste irte y jamás regresar, en el que nunca te esperaste a que yo diera una respuesta, porque yo te elegí a ti, pero tú nunca piensas con el corazón, sacas todo por lógica –me reprocho

-¡Jamás, jamás me elegiste a mí, eres un vil mentiroso, eres un idiota que me hiso mucho daño, pero sabes soy una estúpida porque aun mi corazón te quiere y no puedo sacarte de mi mente! –digo con dificultad

De repente solo mi vista se obscurece y no sé qué pasa, me siento mal.

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

¿Pero dónde estoy? Porque todos me ven así, que me paso, mi madre está preocupada se le nota en su mirar, mi padre está en las mismas circunstancias, veo a Caspian y al profesor, solo me observan.

-Creo hija hay que irnos, discúlpenos profesor, pero creo que esto hay que solucionarlo, mañana lo espero para poder hacer negocios, no me preocupo porque sé que usted es un buen negociante –dice mi padre despidiéndose del profesor

-¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? –me dice mamá

-Un poco débil, pero si puedo moverme, no se preocupen –trato de levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no está bien sufro otro mareo, mejor opto por sentarme de nuevo

-Caspian ayuda a la señorita, llévala al auto, creo que se siente un mal aún –ordena el profesor

-Claro –acercándose

No quiero pero no me queda de otra de verdad me siento mal, me toma lentamente, le rodeo con un brazo el cuello y mi cara se recarga en su cuello, que delicioso aroma, se que está nervioso. Estoy muy débil no sé por qué.

Casi saliendo de la casa, mis hermanos y Mark me miran con cara de espanto, Peter ve a Caspian con ojos de ira.

-¿Pero qué paso, papá? –pregunta Lucy preocupada

-Tu hermana creo que se siente un poco débil, hay que llevarla al doctor y el joven como es un caballero le está ayudando

-Si quieres yo le ayudo a partir de aquí Caspian –dice Peter

-No hijo, deja que la lleve ya van a llegar –dice mi madre

Cuando estamos cerca del auto papá rápidamente abre la puerta para que me ayude a entrar, me siento mal por lo que me dijo, siento remordimiento, cuando se sabe cuál es el otro lado del amor.

-Perdón, nunca quise lastimarte –le susurro al oído

Caspian sale con cara sorpresa, todos suben al auto, de rato nos vamos, pero mis pensamientos están en otro lugar, en aquella carta que me escribió no sé cuándo ni dónde, pero fue antes de… porque no puedo decirlo.

Llegamos a la casa, mi padre llama al doctor Gheisenver, un hombre alto, poco fornido, ojos azules, rubio, tez blanca.

Esta vez le toco a Peter cargarme y llevarme a mi habitación, al tocar la almohada me sentía perfectamente mal, sentía que todo me daba vueltas. Me recosté y todos me veían como si fuera bicho raro.

Al llegar el doctor, me reviso, dijo que solo tenía un poco la glucosa baja y que no estaba comiendo nutritivamente por ello los mareos, solo dijo que descanso 3 días por lo que me alegre faltaría a la escuela dos días ya que hoy era domingo.

Después del diagnostico todos se tranquilizaron, pero al quedarme sola con mis hermanos me bombardearon de preguntas.

-¿Por qué te desmayaste? A caso te hizo algo Caspian para darle lo que se merece –dice Edmund enojado

-No, pero ya no puede soportar más la presión y el cuerpo ya no me respondió mas, sobre todo después de… -me detuve tratando de estar en suspenso

-¿Después de que? Susan –me exige Peter que conteste

-Después de que leí algo que escribió en Narnia antes de… -más que lo pensaba no lo podía decir –antes ustedes saben, donde decía cuando me ama, sé que es verdad.

-Pero que te detiene Susan, si lo amas porque no vas y le dices que es lo que sientes –dice Lucy

-Porque… porque… mi corazón está destrozado y necesita ser reparado… -digo cerrando los ojos

-Y porque jamás me lo dijiste, para tratar de repararlo juntos Susan ya que el mío también está un poco desecho –escucho su voz lo lejos

Cuando abro los ojos hay esta él, Caspian, con un ramo de flores, mis hermanos se van de uno por uno. Mi sorpresa es enorme, no articulo ninguna palabra.

-Vine para ver cómo te encontrabas, también vinieron el profesor y Mark pero creo que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarnos solos, así podemos hablar –se sienta en mi cama cerca de mi –se que no sabes lo que sientes, pero yo si Susan, yo sí.

Nuestras caras fueron acercándose más y más hasta que sucedió después de tanto tiempo, un beso que significa más de lo nadie puede describir, lento pero profundo, con esa tristeza y ese amor que ronda en el ambiente, nos separamos nos observamos tiernamente.

-Te amo y esta vez no me voy a dar por vencido –me dice dándome otro beso.

* * *

jajaja por fin de nuevo puede

es que no podia por eso de la escuela

jajaja

bueno dejen sus reviews

no me avienten tomates gracias...


	8. El otro lado del amor

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Parejas: **Voy a mencionar que, claro me baso en la última película de Narnia ósea la del Príncipe Caspian.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Jijijiiijiji XD. Sé que dije que ya no iba a escribir un fanfiction mas, pero bueno creo que lo hare de nuevo, pero ya ven uno lo que hace al no tener que hacer nada o estar atareada jijiji lean el fic **El otro lado del amor** para que vean las reacciones de Caspian

**P.D.** Después de veinte mil años logre terminar aquí les dejo el ultimo y gran capitulo de este fic espero y les guste y pues lo siento pero la escuela me absorvio como ustedes no tienen idea y pues no podía escribir

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**El otro lado del amor**

Cuando nos separamos lo veo, su mirada tierna y con una sonrisa, pero no me siento feliz, tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados, recuerdo cosas que me hacen daño, me levanto de la cama bruscamente, me tomo la cabeza, no quiero pensar en ello, Caspian no sabe qué me pasa, trata de ayudarme, pero yo lo rechazo.

-¿Qué pasa Susan, estas bien? ¿Por qué me rechazas? Si todo estaba bien –me quiere abrazar pero recuerdo la última vez y solo quiero que se vaya.

-Caspian, por favor esto no va a funcionar, ya lo hemos intentado y tú en cualquier momento regresaras a Narnia y yo esta vez no lo podre soportar el dolor –mis ojos estallan y empiezo a llorar, digo esto muy desesperada.

-Pero porque piensas esas cosas, yo no puedo regresar a Narnia dentro de un mes, es cuando se abre el portal y yo decido si regreso o no, porque Aslan me dijo que no pasara el tiempo en Narnia y cuando regrese todo va estar igual que como lo deje, así que no hay que preocuparse, vamos a empezar de cero, olvida todo, por favor –dice con mucha calma

-Caspian, crees que voy a olvidar todo lo que paso, nada más así porque lo dices, tú no sabes cómo sufrí, día a día lloraba porque jamás te iba a volver a tener, no quiero que me vuelvas a dañar, mi corazón no aguantara más –se me dificulta hablar por causa del llanto

-Susan, pero nos amamos, no me puedes hacer esto, YO TE AMO, que no lo entiendes, TE AMO y lo puedo gritar una y mil veces, ya te pedí perdón, no me puedo humillar de nuevo porque…. Porque… eres el amor de mi vida, hay que olvidar las cosas horribles que… -estoy desesperada reviviendo cosas del pasado y lo interrumpo

-El dolor, no es suficiente para describir como me siento, recordando cómo jugaste conmigo, nosotros éramos tan felices juntos, pero, ahora se, que he sido ciega, tú me dijiste que tu nunca me defraudarías, siempre que te necesitara, siempre estarías aquí, puedo perdonar pero no puedo olvidar, así que es mejor que te vayas no quiero hacerte más daño, vive, intentemos olvidarnos… por favor Caspian –cuando digo esto último siento que mi alma se taladra, pero es lo mejor aunque me duela.

Caspian solo me veía con cara de decepción, sabía que estaba enojado, su mirada tierna y suave cambio drásticamente y ahora es de enojo y frustración, lo que le estoy diciendo me duele mucho, pero no puedo ver cosas buenas en este momento, mi corazón está muy destrozado.

-Perfecto, es lo que quieres, solo si te digo algo, te vez a ti misma, no sabes cómo sufrí, como añore este día, pero sabes lo acabas de arruinar, de veras quieres que te olvide, lo hare, pero no regresare a Narnia, porque soy feliz aquí, sé que me amas, pero el dolor te ha cegado, te olvidare aún aunque te vea todos los días, no me veas así, en este momento tu padre y el profesor son socios y yo soy el que va administrar tengo que estar viniendo todos los días, pero eso que importa, sabes creí que eras diferente, pero me equivoque, eres igual o peor que Caroline… -dice tristemente y con reproche.

Cuando escuche ese nombre, me dio mucho coraje, no lo deje terminar, porque le había propinado una cachetada, no era con ira o resentimiento era con odio.

-¡No vuelvas a nombrar ese nombre, lárgate de mí casa! –le abro la puerta gritándole

-Espero que no te arrepientas –sale más que enojado, herido.

Cierro la puerta con toda la fuerza que me queda, después me recargo poco a poco en la puerta y voy deslizándome hasta llegar al piso, estoy temblando, me siento muy mal, mi corazón late muy poco, está destrozado, no sé porque lo hice, me siento una estúpida, no tengo fuerza para moverme, las lagrimas no cesan, pero sé que es lo mejor, aunque mi corazón diga lo contrario, pero mi razón en este momento fue más fuerte.

De repente siento que empujan la puerta, la empiezan a tocar fuertemente al ver que no abro, se que son mis hermanos, pero no quiero ver a nadie, me siento sola, mi alma se fue de mí.

Peter avienta la puerta violentamente, por lo que tuve que hacerme a un lado, pero no me levanto del suelo, volteo y veo que Edmund me ve muy preocupado, entre mis dos hermanos me levantan, parezco un zombi, Lucy se acuesta conmigo.

De rato llegan mis padres a ver como sigo, pero mis hermanos me sacan del lio, me quedo dormida, se que Lucy, se queda conmigo, la noche la paso muy mal, entre recuerdos y recuerdos, no puedo dormir bien, me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despierto, se que todos se están preparando para la escuela.

Sé que me quedare sola, porque mis padres irán con el profesor Kirke y mis hermanos a la escuela.

La casa está completamente sola, solo yo y mi alma, pero es como si no existiera, mamá dejo el desayuno cerca de la cama, en una mesita, pero la verdad no tengo hambre, por inercia hago lo que toca en el día, primero me levanto, me aseo, me visto, medio desayuno, no sé que hacer es como si el aire se me estuviera acabando, me siento débil, como una hoja marchita.

Cuando llegan mis hermanos de la escuela, mis padres mandaron avisar que llegarían más tarde que empezara hacer de comer, lo hago en silencio, al sentarnos a la mesa, todo es callado sin ruido, el único ruido que se escucha es el los cubiertos, pero Edmund ya no soporta más.

-¿Qué te hiso el patán de Caspian? Dilo Susan, mira como estas, parece que estamos viendo a un fantasma, no hablas y ayer estabas como… ay no sé, pero te veías mal y Lucy dijo que no dormiste nada –dice Edmund muy preocupado

-No me pasa nada –digo en susurro

-Por favor Susan, mírate pareces muerta en vida, ¿qué paso ayer? –dice Lucy algo enojada

-Yo si se que paso –dice Peter muy serio sin dejar de ver a la mesa

-¡Cállate Peter, no sabes nada! –levanto el tono de voz

-Quieren saber –voltea a verme muy serio –como siempre, nuestra hermana quiere estar sufriendo, por su bendita razón, ¿qué jamás piensas con el corazón, Susan?

Me quiero ir, no soporto y menos lo que dirá Peter ya que se que me va herir, pero mis pies no responden.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunta Edmund

-Porque todo lo que hicimos por ella, lo mando al…, yo que Caspian me regresaba a Narnia, solo piensas en ti Susan, pero jamás pensaste en sus sentimientos, lo pasado ya se fue, entiéndelo –me dice levantándose de la silla –Caspian no se humillo más porque tiene orgullo, a ver deja te dejo en claro algo, perdiste lo que amas y cuando te des cuenta será demasiado tarde, discúlpame pero yo no puedo comer frente alguien que se está muriendo por sus estupideces –dice y se va enojado

Mis hermanos menores solo se me quedan viendo, me levanto y voy tras Peter, tengo que descargar todo lo que traigo dentro y él es el indicado, lo alcanzo subiendo a las escaleras.

-¡PETER! –le grito para que voltee –espero que jamás estés en una situación como la que he vivido, cuando tienes el corazón roto, no piensas, no vives, sabes que difícil ha sido estos días desde que lo vi de nuevo, jamás te has puesto a pensar eso, como reviví todo, como mi corazón apenas se estaba reparando y de repente se vuelve a quebrar, si crees que fue fácil decir lo que dije, pues no, es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer, por eso estoy así, espero que algún día me entiendas.

-No, Susan nunca te entenderé, pero espero que de ese mundo de tinieblas en el que estas salgas rápido, que simules como lo sabes hacer, espero que te des cuenta de los errores que cometes, porque lo que te puedo decir es que Caspian te ama, él te ama y sé que es sincero al decir todo eso –dijo y sin más se fue a su habitación

Lo que dijo mi hermano mayor, es verdad pero espero que este gran error no pase a mayores consecuencias, pero lo más importante que al llegar mis padres mi cara y actitud cambia y soy la persona que ellos quieren ver, pero en la soledad soy alguien sin vida.

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

Treinta días han pasado desde que lo vi y lo rechace, el disimular se ha convertido en mi profesión ya que ante mis padres y demás personas soy alguien feliz, pero la verdad es que no, me duele el corazón todos los días, porque todos los días lo veo.

Me siento una estúpida, trato de no verlo, no sentirlo, no amarlo, pero no puedo, me duele cada vez que Peter cuenta que Caspian tiene una nueva conquista, cuando sale en el periódico que el sobrino del profesor Kirke es el más solicitado por las chicas, ya que se convirtió en un gran empresario y es joven, me muero de celos, no ser la chica que sale en la foto con él y sobre todo no ser la dueña de su corazón.

Peter me enseña los periódicos solo para hacerme ver el error, Mark se convirtió en su mejor amigo, Lucy cambio de habitación porque dijo que no quería verme llorar más, Edmund solo me mira con ternura cada vez que mencionan a Caspian, lo peor del caso es que mis padres lo adoran y por supuesto no hay día que mencionen que es un excelente partido para mi, si supieran todo lo que paso, no creo que papá lo aceptaría.

Charles salió un patán con el premio mayor, si no es por una compañera de la escuela, abusa de mí, me sigue buscando pero siempre lo corre mi padre ya que no le cae bien, es un estúpido, sé que Peter sospecha algo pero no le he querido decir porque puede pasar una tragedia.

Hoy es día que mi hermano se desaparece la mayoría de la noche para ir a jugar póker con sus amigos Caspian y Mark, hoy esperare no pensar cosas malas.

A la mañana siguiente mis padres nos informan que saldrán de la ciudad y que solo quedaremos en casa Lucy y yo, por ser la mayor tendré que estar a cargo, solo estaremos solas una noche, porque regresaran el siguiente día.

Al momento de quedarnos solas, Lucy se pone a realizar labores escolares y yo me pongo a leer unos libros ya que yo no tengo labores de la escuela.

El tiempo se va rapidísimo, por lo que decido ir a recostarme un momento, no me duermo ya que estoy alerta sobre todos los ruidos, se que empieza a llover, me acerco a la ventana veo que es un fuerte aguacero, al momento de dirigirme a la escalera, escucho que Lucy está hablando con alguien, la voz me parece conocida.

-¿Quién es? ¿Puedo ayudarle? –pregunta Lucy

-Soy… -no alcanzo a escuchar el nombre –vengo a entregar unos papeles de la empresa a tu padre, me permitirías pasar por favor –dice aquel caballero que no logro conocer. Pienso que es un empleado de mi padre.

-Claro deja te abro –dice Lucy

Como le abrió a un extraño sabiendo que estamos solas, me asomo disimuladamente, no lo puedo creer, es Caspian, me pongo nerviosa, no sé qué hacer, mi corazón late rápidamente, siento que me voy a desmayar, pero tengo que ser valiente.

-Si buscas a mi hermana, en un segundo baja, no te preocupes, Peter me conto –dice Lucy con la cara picara

-No, no como crees y tú padre

Me armo de valor y salgo de mi pequeño escondite.

-No se encuentra, no te dijo Peter ayer que fue a jugar póker –le digo y lo sorprendo

-No, se le olvido, está bien, ya me voy, antes de que la lluvia se ponga más fuerte –deja los papeles en la mesa–aquí dejo esto, tú padre ya sabe qué hacer –me contesta secamente

-Yo le digo, no te preocupes, vete antes de que la tormenta te tome por sorpresa –le digo, necesito que se valla, aunque quiera lanzarme a sus brazos.

-Claro –dice sin mover un pie.

-¡Susan, porque le haces esto a Caspian, no ves que le puede pasar un accidente, la lluvia está muy fuerte! –dice Lucy, sé que esto es un plan de Mark y mis hermanos.

-No te preocupes Lucy, Caspian ha estado en situaciones más feas y sabe cómo salir de esto y no lo podemos dejar aquí, primera porque es un hombre y segunda porque yo estoy a cargo –trato de ser dura para que no se note que estoy nerviosa

-¡Pero no porque Caspian te ponga nerviosa, lo vamos a dejar que divague en la noche obscura y con lluvia fuerte! –dice Lucy ya enojada, la volteo a ver con rabia.

-No te preocupes Lucy, tu hermana tiene razón, ¿Qué dirán tus padres y hermanos al llegar mañana y me vean durmiendo en la sala? –me dice desafiándome

-No dicen nada, mis padres te quieren mucho y entenderían la situación, ándale Caspian –dice Lucy insistiéndole.

-¡Ya dije que no Lucy! –grito.

Los dos se me quedan viendo, Caspian solo se ríe disimuladamente, pero ya no aguanto, necesito que se vaya antes de que haga un tremendo espectáculo romántico y hasta Lucy salga tía y no quiero.

-Ves no soy bienvenido y menos por tu hermana, deja me voy no te apures Lucy, de todos modos no me voy a dormir temprano mi hermano me invito a una fiesta –dice caminando hacia la puerta

-¡Lárgate y vete con la primera conquista que se deje engatusar! –le digo con celos, no puedo verlo con otra chica más, ya necesito ser yo.

-Si lo hare Susan, pero esa conquista ya la tuve, porque ella dice, aunque eso si te digo, ella no me ha dejado de amar, con permiso –me dice una indirecta, al momento de abrir la puerta.

Cuando va saliendo veo que se detiene, porque alguien le estorba el paso, estoy muerta de celos, al acercarme más veo que es Charles, me pongo nerviosa y enojada a la vez, viene todo empapado y borracho.

Veo que Caspian camina hacia su auto, tengo ganas de gritarle para que no se vaya, porque tengo miedo, trato de cerrar la puerta pero me alcanza a sujetar una mano, Lucy me ve y quiere ayudarme, pero no podemos, aun estando borracho es un tipo fuerte.

-¡Charles te dije que no te aparecieras por aquí, lárgate y suéltame! –no tengo más remedio que gritar.

De repente veo a Caspian frente de mí, sujetando a Charles fuertemente y empujándolo con violencia hacia la acera.

-¡NO LA TOQUES DE ESA FORMA, IDIOTA! –grita enojado y lo empieza a patalear.

-jajajajajaja ¡SI LA QUIERES PARA UN ACOSTON SIRVE, SOLO QUE SE HACE QUE NO RECUERDA, AMIGO! –dice en forma burlesca y maliciosa

Corro hacia Caspian, no quiero que se pelee por mí, no quiero que se meta en ningún problema, ya que el padre de Charles puede meterlo a la cárcel y eso sería malo para la fama de la empresa donde mi padre es socio.

-Caspian déjalo, es peligroso –digo, deteniéndole el brazo, me ve de forma protectora.

De repente los veo peleando, no puedo creerlo, ya también estoy empapada, esta lluvia está muy fuerte, pero no me importa, Lucy está en la puerta.

-¡Llama a la policía, rápido! –ordeno a mi pequeña hermana

Veo unas luces que vienen a gran velocidad, es un automóvil derrapa frente a mí por causa de la lluvia, cuando veo al hombre que se baja del auto, es Mark le señalo lo que está pasando, Caspian está tirado en el suelo y Charles muy apenas se mueve, estoy asustada, no me puedo mover.

-Deja que acabe con ese idiota –dice Caspian enojado, soltándose de Mark

-Pero que te está pasando mira, como lo dejaste y como te dejo ¿Qué paso? –dice Mark preocupado

-Daño a Susan y yo no iba a permitir eso, ve por Susan, deja que yo acabe con él –ordena

Mark se dirige a mí, se pone frente y ya no me deja ver bien lo que está pasando.

-¿Estás bien, Susan? –pregunta preocupado

-Sí, creo, pero detén esto, se van a matar –digo algo choqueada

Veo que Charles se dirige a su auto y saca algo no veo bien a causa de que Mark está enfrente de mí, entonces veo que Caspian se pone frente a nosotros y solo escucho un disparo, me agacho y Mark me cubre, cuando voltea o ver donde esta Caspian, lo veo cayendo lentamente, entonces reacciono, el se interpuso, me levanto violentamente, Mark me quiere detener pero me zafó y llego hasta con él.

Lo tomo en mis brazos, trato de detener la sangre, no puedo creerlo, pienso en las palabras de Peter, mi corazón se vuelve a partir una vez más, sus ojos se están cerrando, no quiero, el amor de mi vida se está muriendo en mis brazos.

-Caspian… no mi vida… no cierres tus ojos, por favor –digo con dificultad a causa del llanto –yo te amo… no me dejes, por favor… yo se que eres fuerte…

Lo veo, sus ojos ya están cerrados, mis lágrimas no cesan, apoyo mí frente sobre la suya y lo abrazo más fuerte.

De repente se ven muchas luces de automóviles, se que la policía llego y detuvieron a Charles, Mark no lo dejo escapar, Lucy llamo a emergencias y llego la ambulancia, veo muchas personan alrededor de mí, me quieren quitar a mi amado, pero no quiero, hasta que Mark me toma fuertemente y me separa.

-¡SUSAN, REACCIONA, POR FAVOR! –me grita Mark

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE, CUANDO CASPIAN ESTA…! –no puedo hablar mas

-No está muerto, esta inconsciente, Susan por favor, tranquilízate, mira como estas te puede hacer daño, estas temblando –me ve con preocupación –escúchame, me voy a ir en la ambulancia con él, Peter y Edmund ya están en camino, te vas a calmar, yo te voy a informar de todo lo que pase…

-No, quítate, yo voy con él, no me vas a dejar aquí, ni lo sueñes –le digo esquivándolo

Corro hacia la ambulancia, me subo y como solo puede ir una persona, Mark no puede subir, me voltea a ver con desprecio pero no me importa, tomo la mano de Caspian, siento que su calor se está desapareciendo, mi corazón ya no soporta más, no puedo perderlo, no es posible, necesito su calor, su olor, lo necesito a él.

Al llegar al hospital, entramos rápidamente, pero me detienen antes de entrar a la sala de urgencias, por lo que me tengo que quedar en la sala de espera, pero que gran espera, solo veo que doctores y enfermeras corren, no me dicen nada, estoy sola, de pronto veo a Mark que llega corriendo, cuando me ve lo primero que hace es preguntar.

-Ya te dijeron algo, como esta Caspian –me dice sacudiéndome fuertemente

-Tranquilo hijo, Caspian es fuerte y sé que saldrá adelante –dice tranquilamente el profesor, tomando a Mark por los hombros, retirándolo de mí.

-Sí, lo siento –me suelta – y tú ¿cómo estás?

-Tu como crees, estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida –lo veo con dolor

-Era lo que querías, no verlo o me equivoco –me ve con reproche

-¡Jamás, dije algo de no verlo! –subo el tono de voz

-No me grites Susan, no sé cómo puedes estar aquí, si lo que le paso a mi hermano fue culpa tuya, esto jamás hubiera pasado si tu no lo hubieras rechazado, pero lo bueno es que Caspian se olvido de ti, a la mejor forma… -no termino cuando le propine una cachetada

-¡TÚ ERES LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA QUE ME DEBE DE DECIR ESTO, CUANDO TÚ ME ENGAÑANSTE O NO TE ACUERDAS! –le grito

-A ver muchachos, miren ya no estén peleando, ahí viene el doctor, necesitamos estar unidos –se interpuso el profesor

-Ustedes son familiares del paciente –llega un doctor

-Diga doctor, que pasa con mi sobrino –dice el profesor

-Bueno… señor… -voltea a vernos a Mark y a mí –su sobrino está muy grave, cayó en estado de coma, la bala paso cerca del corazón por un milagro no lo perforo, pero si perdió demasiada sangre, porque corto una arteria importante, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, solo falta esperar, pero… -se queda callado

-¿Pero qué doctor? –dice impaciente Mark

-No le aseguro nada, el paciente está muy débil, no puedo garantizarles nada, necesitamos esperar a ver como evoluciona en estas 72 horas, sino pasa nada, posiblemente el paciente no sobreviva –dice volteando a verme –como lo siento, disculpen.

Al momento de escuchar lo último que dijo el doctor, mis piernas se vuelven débiles y se doblan, si no es por los reflejos de Mark, casi me doy un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Me sientan en unas sillas, tengo frio, me duele el cuerpo, no siento mi alma, en eso llegan mis padres y hermanos, Lucy llega y me abraza, al verla no puedo mas y me suelto llorando, mi madre también me abraza.

Me la paso toda la noche en vela, pido permiso para ver a Caspian, solo me dan 10 minutos, ya que está muy grave y no puedo estar mucho tiempo, cuando lo veo todo vendado y golpeado me da mucha tristeza y empiezo a llorar, me pongo a un lado de él.

-Caspian… amor mío no me hagas esto, no me puedes dejar, perdóname, perdóname… -se me quiebra la voz –Te amo, como pude ser tan ciega y no darme cuenta de lo que tenía a mi lado… -le acaricio la mano –no puedo verte así… eres fuerte y sé que saldrás adelante, por favor… mi vida yo sé que puedes…

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Me estaba preparando para irme a ver a Caspian al hospital, mi llanto ya había cesado un poco, mi madre no había querido preguntarme que sentía por Caspian, pero ese día ya no soporto más.

-Hija, puedo hablar contigo un momento –dice mi madre, señalando el sillón

-Claro, pero que sea rápido, voy a visitar a Caspian al hospital –digo obedeciéndola

-De eso te quería hablar, que pasa entre Caspian y tú, porque tus ojos dicen otra cosa y sabes a que me refiero –me ve a los ojos –no te preocupes por tu padre, esto quedara entre nosotras.

Me quedo muda ante lo que me acaba de decir, no sé qué contestar, pero el color de mi rostro sube y hace que mi madre me descubra fácilmente.

-Está bien, te lo diré –me ve poniéndome atención –Caspian, el me… me gusta y mucho, este tiempo que lo conocí… pues me enamore de él y lo que más me duele es… es que posiblemente lo pierda para siempre y jamás le diga lo que siento.

-Oh! Ya entiendo muchas cosas, entonces dime que va a pasar con esto –me enseña los boletos para América.

-No recordaba eso, pensé que no iba a pasar, ya no creí en esa esperanza –digo tristemente

-Hija, no puedes hacer todo, pero solo hay una persona que te lo hace saber, sabes quién es… -me abraza –esa persona eres tú.

-Pero, ir a América es mi sueño, ya lo tengo, pero mi corazón en este momento está en otra parte –empiezan a salir las lagrimas –pero sabes mamá, necesito ir al hospital –me levanto y deposito los boletos en la mesa.

Cuando voy hacia el hospital, no puedo dejar de pensar en el viaje, al llegar, veo que Mark y el profesor están en la sala de espera hablando de nuevo con él doctor, me emociono y camino más rápido, pero al llegar están muy serios y noto que pasa algo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ¿Caspian ya está bien? –pregunto con impaciencia

-Susan, tienes que ser fuerte –dice Mark abrazándome

-Por favor Mark, profesor ¿qué pasa? Porque tienen esas caras –me asusto

-Susan… lo siento mucho… pero… yo no puedo profesor dígale usted, disculpen –dice con la voz entrecortada y se va

-No me asuste profesor

-Hija, siéntate… lo siento Susan, pero Caspian tuvo una recaída muy fuerte y… -le empiezan a salir lagrimas

-¿Y qué? Dígame –insisto, estoy muy nerviosa

-Posiblemente, no pase la noche, lo siento, pero los doctores han hecho todo lo que se ha podido, pero lo que sé es que el te amaba, discúlpame necesito tomar aire –dice y se va también

Me dejan sola, yo no lo puedo creer, Caspian el amor de mi vida, se está muriendo, corro hacia donde se encuentra el cuarto de mi amado, al llegar lo veo que se está marchitando, no es posible, no puedo articular alguna palabra, le doy un beso en la frente porque posiblemente sea el último que le daré.

Llego a las oficinas y pido una hoja y una pluma necesito escribir lo que siento, dejarle una carta de despedida, porque sé que poner un adiós es algo que arranca el corazón y que no se puede vivir.

_**Caspian:**_

_**Amor mío, hoy que el doctor dijo que posiblemente no despertaras jamás, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Mi corazón latió rápidamente, se que posiblemente esta carta nunca llegara a tus manos.**_

_**Pero quiero que la tengas y te la lleves fuera de este mundo, ya no puedo guardar más mis sentimientos, TE AMO pero por alguno u otra razón no hemos podido estar juntos, sé que la ultima vez tú querías regresar, pero mi corazón estaba demasiado roto como para otra decepción, estuve en un mundo del que no quería salir, lamentablemente salí cuando te vi en mis brazos lleno se sangre.**_

_**Dirás porque no me quede a despedirme pero no puedo, no puedo perderte y esta vez frente a mis ojos, viendo cómo te vas debilitando y yo no poder hacer nada, se que posiblemente solo mueras en este mundo y en Narnia vivirás como lo que eres un rey magnifico.**_

_**TE AMO, TE AMO y lo puedo decir mil veces, pero hoy mi mundo se vino abajo cuando, dijeron que no pasarías de esta noche, mi corazón se rompió una vez más, pero hoy es un adiós para siempre, ya no tendré tus labios, con esos besos que me vuelven loca, tu risa, tu cuerpo, tu sabor, tu todo, lo vi demasiado tarde, como siento solo mi corazón, como si me lo hubieran arrancado de un solo tirón, siento un hueco que nunca sanara, se que aunque me vaya a América nunca podre olvidar todo lo que pase contigo, sean buenos o malos momentos.**_

_**Cada lagrima que sale de mí, es una espina que taladra mi alma, mis ojos ya no podrán ver tus ojos negros que me hacen vibrar, me despido, pero ten en cuenta que yo siempre TE AME, perdóname fui una estúpida, perdóname por no valorar lo que me mostrabas, perdón AMOR MIO**_

_**ADIOS…**_

_**Susan Pevensie **_

Al terminar, me dirijo con él profesor y se la entrego, me voy con mi corazón roto una vez más, es más ya no sé si tengo corazón.

Cuando llego a casa digo la noticia y opto por irme a América, pensando que posiblemente el estar lejos tendrá su beneficio olvidando un poco lo que he pasado.

Aquella noche duermo muy poco, las maletas no las termino cuando amanece tengo que terminarlas pero las hago tan despacio que mi padre se desespera y las hace por mí es como si esperara una noticia para quedarme, algo en mi corazón dice que debería quedarme pero mi razón solo habla de olvidar.

Al llegar al muelle hay mucha gente mi padre lleva las maletas solo dos de mis hermanos vinieron a despedirme, Peter dijo que él necesitaba ir con su amigo Mark, lo entiendo está pasando por una situación muy difícil Caspian fue como su hermano pero aunque me digan que soy cobarde yo no podre verlo morir y mucho menos por mi culpa.

Cuando solo faltan unos minutos para partir escucho un alboroto y de repente como si mi alma resucitara veo a Caspian sobre un caballo galopando rápidamente hacia mí, lo veo y él me extiende la mano para que suba al caballo, en ese momento no me importa las miradas de los curiosos, el sentir de mis padres solamente me limito a abrasarlo necesito sentir que es real no se a donde nos dirigimos yo estoy feliz porque mi rey está conmigo.

Llegamos a una casa es pequeña, tiene una pequeña terraza, solo es de una planta, me fijo en su blusa esta empapada de sangre, no quiero perderlo por mí, con dificultad se agacha para buscar algo saca una llave para abrir la puerta, al entrar tiene una sala la cual tiene chimenea, veo que tiene unos sillones que están frente a ella, forrados de tela suave y delicada, todos de madera fina de la región, con dos alfombras, tiene un pequeño pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones, baño y alberca, es preciosa y me hace recordar viejos momentos en Narnia.

Lo siento en el primer sillón que veo, estoy preocupada por él, pero a él no parece incomodarle lo que le pasa.

-Tienes algún botiquín o simplemente algo como un trapo limpio para curarte –pregunto

-Creo que esta por donde están todos esos libros –me señala un librero

Voy por el botiquín saco unas cuantas vendas y pongo todo en una mesita de centro le ayudo a quitarse la bata, estoy nerviosa, preocupada y feliz, mis manos tiemblan cuando veo su herida me provoca querer llorar pero reprimo mis lagrimas, Caspian no deja de observarme

Cuando termino de curarlo mis manos aun tiemblan y las ganas de llorar son demasiadas pero estas son de felicidad esta vez no lo dejare escapar, me abraza y sé que hoy si lo tendré a mi lado.

-¿Por qué lloras? –me dice tiernamente, al mismo tiempo que limpia mis lagrimas

-Es… que… el doctor dijo… yo ya no podía soportar que te fueras para siempre, perdóname –no puedo hablar a causa del llanto

-No, Susan veme a los ojos, jamás te dejare, jamás, porque TE AMO –dice tomando mi cara lentamente

Ya ninguno de los dos aguantamos y nos dimos un beso, ese beso que esperábamos, un beso que sabe amargo y dulce a la vez, un beso que es magnífico.

Después de ese momento sentí que reviví soy yo de nuevo, Caspian prende la chimenea y como niños nos acostamos en el suelo me acurruco en sus brazos tratando de no lastimarlo pero sé que hoy mi vida ha cambiado y será para siempre esta historia que empezó en un bosque de otro mundo.

FIN


End file.
